The Secret Love
by silverfox10-18-90
Summary: Itasaku Sakura has to keep her love a secret from every1 but of course things go wrong and also finds that Itachi isnt the only one that wants her for himself. Who else loves her? Will Itachi find out? Who is sakura gonna be with at the end of the storie?
1. the begining ch1

**Ch.1**

**The Beginning**

Naruto 

"Hay Dickless we should leave so she can get some rest." Sai bluntly stated while looking at the sleeping form of Sakura.

"He has a point Naruto you can come to the hospital tomorrow when she wakes up."

"But Kakashi sensei."

Naruto then fell silent knowing they were right. Kakashi twitched after hearing his ex student call him sensei again. He has to constantly tell him to stop but there was no luck. Naruto didn't understand it either he was the only one on team Kakashi that couldn't shake lose the sensei at the end of his name. Just like he couldn't lose the Chan at the end of Sakura's.

"Alright everyone out." Commanded Tsunade

Sakura 

'_Where the hell am I.'_

_Sakura slowly opened her eyes to be met with only black. She started to move her hands to her face so that she could remove what ever was on her head but was stopped by some cold metal._

'_What is going on? Where am I?'_

'_**I don't know. But its no doing us any good to be freaking out.**__' Spoke her inner._

'_I know. I know. Just shut up and let me think.'_

'_**Think? Think of what?**__'_

'_Oh, I don't know. Maybe a way out of what ever we are in here.'_

'_**Oh, yeah.**__'_

"_So I see you're awake." Said a man's voice that Sakura thought she recognized. "Well its time to go back to sleep my Cherry Blossom."_

_Sakura then felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and succumbed to sleep once again._

_When Sakura woke again she was again greeted with darkness but it wasn't the same as the last time. This time she could see some kind of light. Almost like the light was on her. She painfully looked up to see the light._

'_Seriously what the __hell__ is going on? Where am I? And __who__ the hell was that? Why do I fell like I know him.'_

_Sakura was begging to panic all over again. She then made it worse by looking to her left to see that her wrist had a chain on it that was connected to one wall. She then looked to the right to see it connected to another wall. She was trapped in a corner of a dark room with one light that hung right above her._

'_**Ok what happen to us?**__' Came her inner voice again._

'_I don't know. I don't remember much. Just that I was on a solo mission and …… and ……nothing. I can't remember anything. Especially any kidnapping.'_

'_**Ok. This is just freaky.**__'_

'_Yeah! You think!?'_

_She then let her head fall and saw that she was sitting on the cold stone floor naked. But what really scared her was that she had blood dripping out of her onto the floor and it was all over her thighs._

"_I didn't know you where still a virgin."_

"_That voice again." She whispered and then began to yell, "__Who are you!? What did you do to me!? What do you want!__?"_

"_My dear Cheery Blossom, I want you."_

_The man then steeped into the light to show him self._

"_Sasu-ke-Kun?"_

He then began to walk closer to her.

"Stop it! Stop it! Ahhhh!"

Someone grabbed onto her shoulders hard and began shaking her a little. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up. Sakura!"

Silence fell thought the room when the voice noticed Sakura was slowly opening her eyes. When her vision became clear she saw her ex sensei hovering over her.

"Sakura its ok. You're safe now. Its ok."

'It was a dream?' she thought relaxing.

'**Yes. That was but, it really happened.**' Her inner intervened.

Realizing what her inner had said all her memories of that terrible night returned to her and she realized everything that happened. Quickly she sat up and latched her arms around Kakashi so tight like she thought he was going to disappear if she didn't. She then berried her head into his shoulder and began to cry.

Naruto 

"Granny Tsunade is Sakura-Chan goanna be ok?" asked a very nervous and worried Naruto.

"I think so. But, we may have some problems getting what happened out of her. I mean who did this to her?"

"I don't know but when I find out there goanna pay. Big time." Said Sai finally speaking for the first time in the past few days.

The three stopped their conversation to hear the sobs and mumbling.

Kakashi 

Kakashi sat on the edge of the bed stroking her hair and mumbling soothing words to her ear.

'Who did this to you? Why? Oh Sakura. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner or be there to protect you.'

"Sakura it's late you need to get some more rest. Ok?"

"Yeah. Ok. Just can you do me a favor?" She said in a week-tired voice.

"What is it?"

"Can you open the window? Just a little at least."

"Yeah. Shure."

He laid her back down on the bed and opened the window half way. He walked back over to Sakura and kissed her forehead.

"Get some sleep. Everything's going to be ok."

With that everyone stepped out of the room and Sakura once again fell asleep waiting. Waiting for him to come see her again.

Sai 

"Hey Kakashi sensei?"

"What is it Naruto?"

"Do you love Sakura?"

"Not in the way you're thinking."

"In what way then?"

"Your such an idiot. He sees her as a daughter."

'That's why he's so upset. He feels it's his duty to take care of her. Its not like she has anyone else. Her parents died a few years back.'

When Sai finally pulled out of his deep thoughts he realized he was all by himself at his front door.

Sakura 

Sakura woke up in the middle of the night sensing two strong chakras in her room. She stayed perfectly still on her left side. She hoped that it was the two people she was waiting for.

"Kitten. What the hell? We don't come for two weeks and we find you all screwed up like this. What the hell happened?" said a big blue like shark man.

He immediately shut his mouth when he got a death glare from the smaller man next to him. Sakura wanted to get up or move but was still too sore to do so.

"Kisame. Keep watch" spoke the smaller one.

"Hai Itachi."

When Kisame left Itachi striped himself of his Akatsuki cloak and laid it over the chair in the room. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and discarded his shoes.

Sakura still lay there with her eyes closed. She felt the bed shifting behind her as a swish of cold air tickled her back when he lifted the covers to join her. Itachi noticed her shiver so, he snaked one of his arms around her waist and pulled her close to keep her safe and warm.

"I missed you Itachi."

"Hn."

Sakura finally found the strength to turn in his hold and she rested her head on his chest. She felt him tighten his hold while the other hand went through her waist long hair. Quickly she fell back asleep.

Kakashi 

'Why would she want the window open?'

Kakashi was sitting in his bed thinking about a cretin pink haired kunoichi.

'I mean is she seeing someone or something? Or maybe she's hoping Sasuke will come home and want to see her. Lets see she's 19 now so it's been about 7 years since he left. I don't know what's going on I'll have to ask her tomorrow.'

He laid down and pulled out his oh so famous "Make out paradise" book to relax and fall back asleep.

When Kakashi woke up that next morning and got ready for the day he went strait to the hospital to see Sakura to make sure she was doing better ad to ask her the question that was on his mind late last night. When he walked through the doors he was greeted with smiles from the nurses. He entered the elevator and pressed the 3rd button.

'I wonder how she's doing?'

The elevator door chimed open and he made his way through the white halls to room 13C. He stopped in front of her door with his hand on the handle and froze for a moment to think.

'You know maybe I shouldn't ask her. Not yet anyways. She's probably not up to being integrated just yet.'

Kakashi was pulled out of his thought when he heard a girl's voice.

"Did you come to see Billboard Brow Kakashi-San?"

Kakashi turned around to see Ino standing right in front of him.

"Yes I am."

"I heard she woke up yesterday so I decided to come down to see her. How's she doing? Do you know?"

"She'll be fine in a few days I'm sure."

"Yeah. She's pretty strong. Are we allowed it or what?"

"Yes we are. Shall we."

"Hai."

Kakashi opened the door and let Ino walk past him. He walked in and shut the door. He looked over to the bed to see Sakura still sleeping. Ino walked over to her bed side table and began working on replacing the flowers, while Kakashi pulled out his book waiting for her to wake up.

Sakura 

"_Hay, what's wrong?" Asked Itachi._

"_Hm? Oh nothing."_

"_Sakura it's not nothing. What's on your mind?"_

_She walked over to her bed and plopped down._

"_Just wondering about …… about us."_

_Itachi walked over to her sat down and pulled her into his embrace._

"_Don't worry everything will be fine. As long as no one finds out."_

"_And if they do?"_

"_Then I'll just have to come save you now wont I." He said kissing the top of her head._

"_Yeah. Itachi?"_

"_Hn."_

"_I love you."_

"_Hn"_

_Sakura's inner began going crazy. '__**Why? Why dose he never say it back?**__'_

'_Because he's an Uchiha. That's just the way they are.'_

'_**You know you fall in love to easily.**__'_

'_No I don't. … Ok maybe a little. But, so do you. You know you love him.'_

'_**Yeah I kind of do.**__'_

'_Helloooo. You're kind of me. The lying card doesn't work.'_

'_**Uh… shut up**__.'_

_Sakura was smiling to herself with victory while Itachi leaned them back on the bed to get even more conferrable._

She opened her eyes with the smile still on her face from the dream she just had. Immediately she felt cold from the lack of the body heat.

"Morning or should I say good afternoon Forehead. How you doing?"

Sakura turned around to see Ino sitting in the chair and shikamaru leaning against a wall looking board as always.

"Morning Ino-Pig. I'm ok. How long have you two been here?"

"Three, Choji's sitting in the corner eating again. Well any ways I came by this morning with Kakashi but I just got here with these two."

"Kakashi was here? What did he want?"

"I don't know. But he was acting kind of weird. I couldn't tell you when he left because he was still here when I left."

"Oh I see."

Sakura's attention was drawn to the door when she heard three loud voices. The door was then thrown open and in walked Naruto, Kiba, and Lee.

"Sakura-Chan you up!"

Ino walked up to Naruto and hit him on the head.

"Naruto can you be any louder? We are in a hospital for crises sakes."

Lee threw his good guy pose "Sakura-San I'm glad to see your doing better."

"Thanks Lee."

"Arff."

Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's shirt and into Sakura's lap. He was greeted with a nice belly rub.

"So Sakura when are you getting out." Mumbled Choji through his food stuffed mouth.

"Ummmm. I don't know this is the second time I'm up and the first time I only asked Kakashi to open the window."

"Why did you want the window open?" Kiba finally spoke making his presence noticed again.

"Just for the fresh air."

"Hay why don't you boys go find lady Tsunade. I'll stay here with Sakura."

"How troublesome."

The five boys got up from where they where and headed out the door.

"Alright spill it."

"Spill what Ino?"

"Why you really wanted the window open."

"I already told you. For the fresh-"

"Come on. Don't give me that BS crap. I'm your best friend tell me. Pleeeeessse."

"Man I hate it when you beg."

Ino was sitting on the end of bed cross legged giving her best puppy dog eyes.

"Ok. Ok. I'll spill. I was waiting for someone."

"Ohhhh come on. Don't tell me it was Naruto or Kiba!"

"Ewwwww. Neither."

"Then who is it?"

"I can't tell you."

"Its Kakashi isn't it?!"

"No. And stop guessing."

"Fine. Your no fun." She said in a putting voice.

Lady Tsunade and the boys returned moments later and Sakura was given a week period of staying in the hospital. Ever day it was the same thing. Shed wake up, someone would be there, and shed eat the disgusting hospital food. At the end of the day she would always ask someone to open the widow just incase he came. Witch unfortunately he never did. The day finally came se was allowed to leave. That day she didn't have any visitors and she had to go through many test to make sure she was ok to go home.

Naruto 

Naruto was huffing and puffing after having a hard sparing section with Kakashi. Kakashi walked over to where Naruto was laying down on the floor and sat down against a tree. After controlling his own breathing he began to read his book. After a while Naruto finally regained his breathing.

"Oi Kakashi sensei? Isn't Sakura supposed to get out today?"

"Lets hope."

"Well what reason would they have to keep her there? She's perfectly fin."

"Well she may not be injured physically any more but she most likely is mentally. Even though she looks and acts fine she still hasn't talked about what happen so that's a clue of that she might have insanity problems."

"What the- Sai? Where did you come from?"

"My mother."

"Grrrr! Whatever. But like Sakura would have insanity problems. Come on."

"Well you never know."

"Hay! Where did Kakashi sensei go?"

"To Sakura most likely."

Kakashi 

'Nahh Sakura won't go insane'

Kakashi sat on a tree branch outside the window of Sakura's room. Neither Sakura nor Tsunade knew he was there. Sakura was sitting on the edge of the bed while Tsunade stood against the wall across from her.

Tsunade 

"Ok Sakura your allowed to leave the hospital-"

"Yesss. Thank God."

"But."

"But? No, no, no. No buts!"

"You're going to be staying with someone so they can keep an eye on you."

"Dame. Well whom am I staying with?"

Tsunade walked over to the window and spotted Kakashi sitting on the tree branch.

"Kakashi?"

"Kakashi?"

"Yeah you'll stay with Kakashi."

"Ok."

There was a puff of smoke in the corner of the room and out came Kakashi.

"Yo. You ready to go Sakura?"

"Yes! I so want to get out of here!"

Sakura jumped of the bed and quickly left the room towards the elevator.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't mind."

"It's the least I could do for her."

Kakashi 

Kakashi walked out of the room to see Sakura holding the elevator door open looking very impatient.

When they excited the hospital door Sakura was tackled to the floor by an orange and yellow bluer.

"Naruto! Get off me!"

Naruto was then yanked off of Sakura by the collar.

"Dame Sai you have to choke me?"

"Well did you have to tackle me?"

"I didn't mean to honest. I tripped."

"Why do I believe that? Oh yeah its you never mind."

"So Sakura you're finally going home?" Asked an annoyed Sai.

"Only to get packed and go to Kakashi's place for a while."

"Why?!" Asked Naruto as he was still rubbing his neck.

"I have to be watched for a while. I don't know why but what ever at least I'm out of there. So, how about some real food I'm hungry."

"Ramen!"

"Yeah shore. Why, not. You going to come Kakashi?"

"No I'm alright I'll come by later though."

"Yeah ramen!"

Kakashi disappeared and Naruto was jumping around like crazy as they headed for his favorite ramen shop for Sakura.


	2. Akatsuki finds out about the girl ch2

**Ch.2** Hidan 

Itachi was laying on the couch in the living room of the Akatsuki head quarters. He was enjoying a peach while reading a book.

"Hay Itachi where the fuck is your Akatsuki cloak?" Said Hidan as he was leaning over the backside of the couch.

"Room. Why?"

"Just wondering if there's anything wrong with it."

"No its fine."

"Hay Itachi something wrong? You're acting a little weird. Yeah." Deidara asked while walking in with Kisame.

"He's probably worried about kitten."

"Kitten? Who the hell is kitten?"

"A pink haired Kunoichi."

"Kisame." Itachi said while giving Kisame the 'I-dare-you-to-go-on' stare.

"She has jade green eyes and she's-" Kisame's mouth stopped when he was being chocked against a wall.

Itachi leaned up into his ear. "You say one more word and I'll kill you. Got that." He walked past Deidara and picked up his long forgotten book up off the couch. He continued his walk calmly to his room.

"So who is she? Yeah." Deidara said looking over his shoulder to Kisame.

He had a big sharky gin on his face. "Sakura. Haruno Sakura. The Cherry Blossom of Konaha."

"Shall we Hidan. Yeah."

"Sure. Why not."

"Hay don't lay a finger on kitten. Or I will even kill you but Itachi will do more than just kill you."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I wont. Yeah."

"Hurry the fuck up. I wonna see her." Deidara and Hidan disappeared in smoke only to reappear on the Hokage faces. "Well how many fucking pink haired girls can there be?"

"Well there's one coming out of the hospital. Yeah."

"Well let's follow that one to see if someone says her name."

"Ouch that looked like it hurt"

"_Naruto! Get off me!"_

Deidara/Hidan 

Sai, Sakura, and Naruto where sitting down at the ramen shop eating when Sakura felt like she was being watched. She looked over her shoulder to see nothing.

"Sakura-Chan something wrong."

"N-No I'm fine."

"Alright."

'So that is Sakura. … She's kind of cute. Yeah.' Thought Deidara as he was trying to hide from her. Then there was a puff of smoke behind Sakura.

"Fuck the copy ninja. 'If Sakura is sensing us now then he defiantly will.' Deidara hid your chakra better."

"Hay maybe we should have a chat with her tonight. Yeah." Whispered Deidara.

"Fuck yeah. I wont to get a closer look of her."

Sakura 

Deidara and Hidan followed Sakura to her house to watch her pack and then headed to Kakashi's house. 'What is this feeling? Who's watching me and why? Is it Anbu? I thought Kakashi was supposed to watch me.'

"Sakura."

"Huh?"

"Your alright you seem to be out of it for some time now."

"Oh. I'm fine sorry."

"Hmmm. Well you can stay in this room."

"Thank you."

"I'll let you get settled. Do what ever you normally do. And make yourself at home."

"K."

When Kakashi left Sakura studied her temporary room. It wasn't large but it wasn't small and cramped either. One the opposite wall there was a window with a side table underneath it. Next to it was the bed witch was the back right corner. In the left corner was a bookshelf and a dresser next to it witch was the left wall. In front of the bookshelf was a big black leather chair that looked really comfy. She walked in the room to see another dresser that was tall instead of long like the other on the right wall at the end of the bed. And then the last thing in the room was the closet. It was on the same wall as the door.

'Dame its not a walk in closet. At least the sliding doors have big mirrors on them.'

She walked farther into the room and threw her bags on to the bed with a tired sigh. She walked back to the door and closed it softly. With another sigh she made her way lazily to the leather chair and plopped down into it. She sat there just looking at the ceiling and swaying back and forth when she felt the chair turn. She realized that the 'oh so comfy chair' just got a lot comfier. She did a complete 1 80 with the chair and stared out at the pinkish purplish sky. Again with exhaust she sighed and reclined the chair.

"Beautiful. Yeah."

"Huh?" Sakura turned around to see a boy with blond hair and blue eye's. Well one really. The left eye was covered with hair that looked a lot Ino's, and another boy with slick back silver blondish hair and violet eyes. They were both wearing Akatsuki cloaks. "Uh. Umm. Who… What… Umm."

"I said that it's beautiful." Deidara said pointing out the widow to the fading sunset.

"Oh. Uh. Yeah it is."

"So your Itachi's bitch."

"What!"

Deidara slapped Hidan upside the head. "Forgive him. Yeah. He has a problem with cussing."

"Fuck you."

"See."

"Ehehe."

"Don't worry. Yeah." Deidara lifted his hand and was about to place it on Sakura's shoulder when a blue hand came out of white smoke and grabbed it.

"I thought I said not to lay a finger on her. Kitten you alright?" Kisame said with his usual toothy grin.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Good because already Itachi will have my head if he finds out I told these two about you. I see you're finally out of the hospital but not at your own house."

"Oh yeah! You need to leave before Kakashi finds out you're here."

"Relax Pinky. Yeah. He's not here."

"Oh. So… where's Itachi?"

"He's on a mission with Kakazu," answered Kisame.

"Dame. I haven't seen him for weeks… Hay did you call me Pinky!? Girly!" she said as she pointed a finger at Deidara.

"I am no girl! Yeah!"

"Then maybe you should do something with that hair of yours!"

"Well you seem to not have a problem with Itachi's hair!"

"Yeah. Well Itachi doesn't look like my best girl friend Ino!" she said and stuck a tong out at him signaling she won.

"Oh don't get me started on that! Yeah!" He said and then stuck his own tong out. Sakura then did it again and winked at the same time. "Oh you still think you can win yeah!" He then brought his hands up and stuck all his tongs out at her.

"Cheater!"

"No! It's not cheating! Yeah!"

"Well it seems that she's more relaxed now that you're here." Hidan whispered to Kisame as they listed to the two bickering.

"Hay no speaking to leader about Kitten."

"Yeah we know."

After a while of just talking and all the fun games Deidara and Sakura had Kakashi's chakra became present. Quickly Hidan and Kisame disappeared but Deidara remained. "Deidara you should go. You'll get caught and then I'll get in trouble too."

"I know. But first."… He walked over to where she was sitting and grabbed her hand in his. He lifted it up to his mouth. "I must say you are an eye catcher. Yeah." With that he kissed her hand and disappeared.

Kakashi 

Kakashi opened the door to see Sakura sitting there stunned. "Sakura."

"Oh. Kakashi. Something wrong?"

"No just checking up on you. You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Ok. Well good night."

"God night."

Kakashi began walking out the room be stopped in the doorway. "Sakura is there something you want to talk about?" He asked looking over his shoulder.

"No. But you wont to talk about something."

"Yes there is something I wont to ask you?" He came into the room and sat on the bed. "What happened to you?"

… "Kakashi."

"Do you remember?"

"Yes. I just… I just don't won't people to know."

"Sakura you have to. Not to tell people or anything but it's better when you talk about it."

"I know."

He got up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura can you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then when you're ready I will listen."

"Thank you Kakashi."

He gave her his usual grin and kissed her forehead. He then walked out of the room closing the door behind him. He made his way down the hall into his room where he started to get ready for bed. 'I hope she don't keep it bottled up for to long. Shit I forgot to ask about the window thing.' He sighted a heavy sigh and crawled into bed. He pulled out his book and tried to relax.

Deidara 

Itachi was sitting in the living room after returning from his mission when Kisame, Deidara, and Hidan walked in.

"And where have you three been."

"Well… um…"stuttered Kisame but was the cut off.

"You didn't hurt her did you?"

"Hell no. Why the fuck would we do something stupid like that."

"Hn"

"Hay Itachi all we did was talk. Yeah." 'Shit. Ok just keep your cool. God why did I have to be such an idiot to even tough Uchiha property?'

Inside Deidara was kicking himself. Itachi was staring at him with amusement while Kisame and Hidan snuck out without punishment of any kind.

"Hn."

Deidara looked around realizing that he was alone with Itachi. 'Oh crap.' Thought Deidara.

"Is something bothering you Deidara?"

"No. Not at- I mean nothing. Nothings bothering me. Yeah."

"Hn. So how is she? She still in the hospital?"

"No. But she's not at home either. She's staying at the copy Nin's house. Yeah."

"Hm. I see."

Itachi got up off the couch and left the room. When he was out of sight Deidara slumped down over the couch.

'God dame he know. He's just toying with me. I know he is. Yeah.'

Just then he heard the front door. "What in the world happen to you?"

Deidara snapped his head up from hearing his voice. "Sasori!"

_Kisame_

Hidan and Kisame where walking down the hall after just escaping Itachi.

"God thing Itachi thought there was something interesting with Deidara."

"Yeah I thought we were fucked. But I feel bad for leaving Deidara with all the shit."

"He'll get over it." The two looked forward to see a black blob with an orange mask bouncing around. "Dame it where's Deidara when we need him."

"Already saving are Asses." The two looked at each other with worried faces.

"Tobi is a good boy!" Said the blob bouncing toward them.

"Gahh. And what makes you a good boy this time?" Asked Kisame

"Because Tobi is telling you that Leader Sama wants you!"

"Fuck!"

"Where is Deidara sempi?" Piped Tobi.

"Living room!" Answered Kisame and Hidan quickly to rid of Tobi.

Deidara 

Sasori sat down by Deidara. "You look like something just crawled down your throat and died."

"Just kind of yeah."

"What happen?"

"I touched Uchiha property. He knows. I know he knows. But hes toying with me yeah."

"What's this Uchiha property you speak of?"

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Did you take a pic of her?" (Like how he took pics of Gaarah in shipoden.)

"Yeah. You wonna see?"

"No. Not at all that's why I asked. … Dame she's a cutie. Deidara be carful. You and I both know how Itachi can be."

"I know yeah."

"So you wonna spar?"

"Yeah."

"Deidara-sempi"

"Crap run yeah!"

"Good idea."

"Deidara-sempi! Wait up!"

Kisame 

"What do you think Leader wants?"

"I don't know but lets get this dame thing over with."

The two walked to the end of the hall and stood in front of two giant wooden doors. Kisame lifted his hand to nock when the heard a faint "come in." he pulled open the two giant doors and they walked into the dark room to see a man sitting behind a desk. Once inside he shut the doors behind him.

"Ahh Kisame, Hidan. It's nice to see you two again." Said another dark figure in the corner behind the desk.

"Leader who the hell is that?" Asked Hidan.

"Well for what's coming up we might need a medic. So I have Kabuto here."

"I don't trust him."

"Kisame who else can we use. No one else would help us."

"I have someone in hind. How quickly do we need them?"

"I can wait about two weeks. Till they get here I will keep Kabuto here. Now tell me who is this person you have so much trust in."

Just then the doors opened and in walked Itachi.

"Kisame you're not doing what I think your doing are you?"

"…"

"Leader the one he speaks of is the apprentice of the fifth Hokage."

"And you think we can trust her Kisame."

"Fuck ask Itachi. Its his property."

"Kitten is not property you all."

"Kitten?" Asked Kabuto.

"…"

"So tell me what would take her so long to get here."

"Probation." Answered Itachi.

"Ahh I see. I will send Sasori and Kakazu in one week to cheek her stasis. Now every one get out of my office. Even you." He said pointing to the corner where Kabuto stood.

Deidara 

"Did we lose him yeah?" Deidara whispered as Sasori and him were hiding behind a bolder.

"I think so but we may be saying that a little to soon."

"Why do you say that yeah?"

"Look." He said pointing to Tobi who was literally turning around in circles.

"Dame."

"Deidara-sempi?! Where are you?!"

"Can't we just kill him yeah?"

"Some times I wish."

"Deidara-sempi?!"

"Hay look the suns already rising yeah."

"TOBI FOUND YOU!"

Deidara looked to his left to see no Sasori there but knew Tobi was standing over him.

Sakura 

Sakura woke up that morning to the smell of cooking food. "Mmm. What's that smell? It smells delicious." She pulled herself out of bed and walked lazily into the kitchen. "Am I seeing things right?" She rubbed her eyes and saw bacon and sausage sizzling in a pan while in another pan eggs were being cooked. She heard the toaster a saw four pieces of toast popping up with a stack full on the plate next to it. (You know the more advance toasters.) Next to that plat there was a plate full of chocolate chip pancakes. '1.2.3…10 woohoo I love chocolate chip pancakes.'

"I hope your hungry."

"Oh Kakashi." She said as she swirled around. "Yeah actually I am."

"Good. It seems I made a bit much."

"Its ok. It looks and smells great. Do you do this all the time?" "No, but you just got out of the hospital and you disserve more than just ramen."

Sakura sat down at the dinning room table as Kakashi prepared two plates full of food for them.

"I trust I can trust you." He said placing the food down in front of her and sitting down.

"Well yeah. Of course you can."

"Good."

He sat down and slowly pulled down his mask. Sakura saw a p-perfect nose with taste full lips. When done pulling down the mask she saw a strong jaw and that he had perfectly white teeth.

"Why do you hide it?"

"Hid what?"

"_Hid what? _You're face. Why do you hide your face? There's nothing wrong with it."

"I don't know I just do. Always have."

**1 week later**

_Kakashi_

The sun was begging to set on Konaha as Kakashi and Sakura stood in Tsunade office.

"So sensei can I go home now?"

"Well Kakashi how has she been?"

"Normal. I think she's fine to go home."

"Sakura are you ready to tell us what happen yet."

"I'm sorry sensei. I cant. And I don't think I ever will be."

"Very well. Well go get your stuff and head home."

"Thank you." She said running out the room.

"Kakashi you shore she's fine"

"Yeah. 'Don't worry Sakura I'll keep your promise.'"

Kakashi and sakura where sitting in the living room. She was laying down with her head on his lap while he stroked her hair.

"_Kakashi promise me you wont tell any one. You wont tell anyone you know what happen to me. Under any circumstances. Please promise me."_

"_I promise. I wont tell any one."_

"_Thank you."_

_Kakashi watched as her chest rose and dropped as she fell asleep. After he was completely shure that she was asleep he swooped her up bridal style and brought her to her room. He did his nightly thing that he did when she was sleeping. He tucked her in a kissed her forehead._

"_Good night Cheery Blossom."_

_With that he left her room closing the door behind him._

"Kakashi… Kakashi…"

"Huh. Oh sorry."

"Gee Kakashi I didn't expect you to be someone to zone out."

"Yeah sorry about that."

"Well I said you dismissed."

Kakashi bowed his head in respect and walked out her office. When he arrived home he saw Sakura sitting on the arm of the couch in the living room with her bags next to her.

"I didn't want to leave without saying thank you. … You didn't tell her. Did you?"

"No I didn't."

"Thank you. Well I geese I'll get going." She said picking up her things and headed to the door next to Kakashi.

"See you for training tomorrow." He said and kissed her forehead.

"K. Bye." She then left his house and he headed to his bedroom.

'Shell be fine.' He said trying to convince himself. _'Yeah come on your seeing her tomorrow.' _Spoke a small voice in his mind. 'Right.' With that he slipped under his covers for a good nights sleep.


	3. The trip to HQ ch3

**Ch.3**

Review

Deidara's kicking himself for what he did. While Itachi thinks it's amusing. Kisame doesn't trust Kabuto so he suggests Sakura. Sakura finally gets to go home. And Kakashi is trying to convince himself that shell be fine.

Kakashi

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai were jumping from tree to tree at a very high pace. Kakashi had his ninja dogs out sniffing around for any sign of Sakura.

"_Kakashi she's in that building up ahead." Said Pakkun._

Kakashi looked ahead to see a small stone building that was probably only one to two rooms big. They stopped around the door and turned their senses on high to see if anyone was around. Before they moved any further Kakashi called in all his dogs but Pakkun. He slowly opened the door and ran inside. He stopped when it looked like no one was in the room.

"_Sai look for some kind of switch."_

"_Kakashi?" Said a very faint and week voice._

"_Found it."_

_Sai flipped the switch and they all saw a horrifying sight. There was Sakura sitting in the corner chained to the wall with blood all over her._

"_Sakura-Chan!"_

"_Naruto keep your voice down." Scolded Kakashi._

_Sakura slowly lifted her head and looked at them with half lidded eyes and a small sad smile on her face. Naruto and Kakashi walked towards her, as Sai stood still at the doorway with Pakkun to stunned to move. As Kakashi was performing had signs to break the chains, Naruto was covering her with the blanket he had in his pack._

"_Any wounds that need tending to right now? Like open wounds all I'm seeing is bruises." Asked Kakashi in a calm voice._

"_No."_

_He scooped her up making shure that the blanket was tightly secured around her and begun leaving the building._

Kakashi shot up in bead with a cold sweet and painting furiously. 'God dame. Why am I having that dream now? If only I had it when she was here I could cheek on her.' He slumped back down and shut his eyes tightly trying to fall back asleep.

Sassori 

'Now I really understand why Deidara did what he did. She's a lot better up close in person.' Thought Sassori as he and Kakazu sat in Sakura's room. Sassori was crouched down staring at her in the face.

"I'm gonna laugh when she wakes up." Said Kakazu.

"Shut up or you will wake her up."

"Mmm."

""See what I mean.

"Well sorry I was-"

"Shh listen."

"Stop. Please stop. No. Stop!" Sakura began thrashing her head around, as she got louder and louder. "Stop!"

Sassori grabbed her with both his hands and her eye shot open. Before what was going on registered she recognized the clack and hid her face in his chest. Sassori slowly put his arms around her. 'She's trembling? What happen to her to where she doesn't care who she's clinging to?' He looked over to Kakazu to see him wide-eyed likely thinking the same thing as him.

**5 minuets later**

Sakura finally started to loosen her grip and looked up to be met with an unfamiliar face. She slowly pulled away.

"What… Who…um. Where's Itachi or Deidara or Kisame? Who are you?"

"Don't worry. Were not here to hurt you. Were actually here to take you back with us. We need a medic. Soon."

"Forgive him. He's Sassori and I'm Kakazu."

"Oh. Hi."

"Kisame said you would help. Will are u gonna come with us or do we really have to kidnap you." Stated Sassori.

"Huh. Oh! No. I'll come. I'll come. But how long will I be gone for."

"Well were gonna make it look like you were kidnapped. So sorry but we have to either tie you up or nock you out in case anyone sees us."

"Cant I just act unconscious?"

"Yeah I guess?"

"Get packed. Don't you know time is money?"

"Gezz don't rush the pour girl to much."

Sakura Quigley got out of bead and grabbed her med bag and travel bag out of the closet.

"Well that's convent." Kakazu took her bags as Sassori threw her over his shoulder.

"Gentle much."

"Sorry Cherry girl."

"Gahh lets just get going all the blood is gonna rush to my head."

Kakashi 

Kakashi was jumping from rooftop to rooftop trying to get some fresh air. Every thing he tried to do to sleep failed. He then found himself getting closer and closer to Sakura's house. He stooped on a rooftop that was three houses away.

"I gesso it wouldn't hurt if I just cheeked to make shure she was alright.'

Right when h was about to jump to the next rooftop he saw two black figures jump out of Sakura's window. 'What the-' He looked at the smaller figure to see another figure with pick hair draped over his shoulder. Right when he spotted the red clouds the figures diapered in a cloud of smoke. He quickly jumped into Sakura's room to see her nowhere with various items broken and kunai stuck in the walls.

"Shit." He said and disappeared himself.

Sassori 

"I thought we were going through the village?" Asked a very confused Sakura.

"We were going to but the copy ninja decided to show up. And I really didn't want to deal with the trouble." Sassori said as he changed Sakura's position to where he held her bridal style.

"You saw him!?"

"No. But Sassori can sense chakras easily."

"Oh… Uh Sassori… You can put me down now. I'll walk the rest of the way."

"It's alright you look tired. Pulse your shoes are in your bag and your still in your night gown."

Realization then hit Sakura and she turned a shade of pink. Sassori and Kakazu began jumping from tree to tree.

"Sassori?"

"Hm."

"Are all of you this nice."

"Well sort of."

"Then why Akatsuki? Why s-class criminal? Why did you guys kill so many people?"

"We all have are stories Sakura. Maybe one day you'll learn them."

"Your stories? So your reasons for what you did."

"Yes."

"What's yours? If you don't mind me asking.'

"Uhm. Oh. Maybe some other time. Right now sleep."

"K."

Sassori was going along when he felt more wait on his chest. He looked down to see Sakura with her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open.

'Well that was fast.'

_Kisame_

Kisame was sitting up in a tree when he felt two strong and one weak presence coming closer. He got up in a fighting stance waiting for them. 'Poor little suckers gonna die.' Kakazu and Sasori landed in the tree in front of him. "Oh its you guys didn't expect you to be back so soon."

"You always were bad at defining chakras."

"Shut up Sasori." He looked closely at him to see a limp body in his hands. He jumped on to Sasori's branch and roughly took sakura from him. "What did you do to my kitten?"

"Quiet down. She's only sleeping. I took good care of her."

"Wait she's sleeping. So dose she even know that she's coming here."

"Yes."

"Good cuz kitten can have a temper."

"HAHA."

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry but no matter how many times you call her that it still sounds funny."

"What? Kitten?"

"Yes." After a while he finally gained his composure. "So Kisame what are you doing out here?"

"Border patrol."

"Oh. So why don't you give me her and I'll get her inside out of the cold."

"No she's fine right here with me. Pulse Itachi's not in there so I'm gonna keep an eye on her."

"Suit your self. Come on Kakazu lets… Huh looks like he already left. Well see you. Take good care of your kitty now."

"Shut up!" With that Sasori left and Kisame was left with a shivering Sakura. 'Well I can't just let you freeze now can I.'

He jumped out of the tree and placed Sakura down on the floor. He unattached his sword and leaned it against the tree. After that he shredded himself of his clock and placed it around the seemingly fragile girl. When he was convinced that she was completely coved he picked up her head and placed it on his leg.

"Sleep well sweet blossom."

Kakazu 

"So I see you sent Kabuto back to Orochimaru." Kakazu stated as he was standing in leaders office.

"Yes he was getting quite annoying. I sent him home right when you guys left to go get sakura. Now tell me. What is this little blossom like?"

"Well something defiantly happened to her. Her eyes hold sadness."

"Well where is she?"

"Sasori had her but I bet Kisame has her now. You can tell he doesn't trust us with her yet."

"I know. He's the one who asked for border patrol."

"Where's Itachi I haven't seen him?"

"Oh. He went to go visit a _'friend'_."

Deidara 

'Dame I'm tired of theses four walls.'

Deidara was lying on his bed staring up at his ceiling when he heard three knocks on his door.

"Gahh. Come in."

"Well you don't sound to happy to see me." Sasori said as he walked through the door.

"Oh. Hay Sasori. Sorry just have a lot on my mind yeah."

"No you have one thing on your mind. The girl. Oh and she's much better in person."

"I know yeah."

"But you know she's broken."

"What do you mean? What happen?"

"She cried in my arms after she woke from some kind of nightmare."

"What the hell happen to her yeah?"

"I wonna know the same. And I don't think Itachi is the consoling kind."

"Yeah… Hay wait is she here?"

"Yes but she's with Kisame. He doesn't trust any of us with her yet."

"What is he her big brother or something yeah?"

"I guess so. It fits."

"Well I'm gonna go see what's up with Kisame yeah."

"Have fun."

"Oh I will don't worry yeah."

Kakashi 

"Lady Tsunade I know what I saw. Two Akatsuki members kidnapped Sakura."

"And again I'm gonna ask you. Are you shure it was Akatsuki?"

"Yes! How many times do I have to say it!'

Kakashi was standing in front of Tsunade's desk as frustrated as could be with steam coming out of his ears. As Tsunade sat in her chair with her light purple and yellow ducky pj's on deep in thought. She was trying to find some kind of strategy to save Sakura. But it was proving very difficult since no one really knew where the Akatsuki was. She continued to sit there for a long period of time going over every possibility. She finally chose the best one she could think of.

"Ok rally up your team I'm sending-"

Tsunade stood up and Kakashi relaxed a little to get ready for the unfamiliar presents that made it self now noticeable. They both looked out the open widow to see a dark figure approaching it.

"Hn. I love your choice of clothing Tsunade." Said the figure with a dark voice and glowing red eyes.

"Shut up Uchiha." Tsunade snapped back.

Kabuto 

"Ahh Kabuto-Kun your back."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru I am. It seems that they don't need me."

Kabuto bowed to show his respect. He was in a dark room that smelled like blood and among other things. In front of him sat Orochimaru Comfortably.

'Something wrong, or missing. What is it? What's different? …"

"Kabuto-Kun something wrong?"

"No but were is Sasuke?"

"Ohh… He left but he'll come back soon. So tell me why did they not need you?"

"They're going to get Sakura-San."

"How can they trust an enemy who can easily kill them through medic skills?"

"Apparently she's not an enemy and acutely means something to Itachi."

"Really now. KuKuKu. This is interesting."

"Is that so?" Said another dark voice from the shadows.

Kabuto and Orochimaru looked in the direction of the voice to see nothing but two piercing red eyes staring them down.

Deidara 

Deidara was walking through the forest when he saw a big lump of flesh at the base of a tree.

"Oi! Kisame yeah!"

"Huh. Oh. His Deidara what's up?" He asked with a grin.

"Oh nothing. Just heard that Pinky was here. So I thought id come say hi yeah."

"Yeah well she's asleep right now. She looks so harmless when she's sleeping."

Deidara looked down at the sleeping form. "Looks harmless? Is she really that strong yeah? She didn't seem that strong the first time I met her yeah."

"That's because she didn't see you as a threat. I remember the first time I met her last year. Just thinking about it sends shivers down my spine. I mean this little thing could do _that_."

"That scary yeah?"

"Yes. She took down a building in one punch."

"Oh."

Kisame looked down to see her eyes fluttering open. Green emerald eyes looked at him with sadness.

"Hay what's wrong?" He said as he stroked her back.

"Huh. Oh nothing just tired is all."

Kisame gave her the '_are-you-kidding-me-its-all-over-your-face-and-I'm-not-buying-it_' look

"If you say so. But why don't you go back to sleep."

"No its ok." She said as she sat up and stretched out her arms. "Oh. Deidara! Hi." She said with excitement happy to see him again. She had to admit that she did become pretty fond with him. She just loved their little fight they had. They never lasted to long and someone would always be pronounced winner.

"Hello pinky yeah." And then it all started again.


	4. thax

Hay everyone I just wanted to say thax to all the people who r leaving reviews or have my story on their watch list. It means a lot to me so thax to

Reviews 

AngelDragonFire198

aznkitty180

XxAnime HokagexX

Dreamergirl92813

krazykoreangurl

Watchers 

'titemione

AkatsukiSakura14

AngelDragonFire198

Dreamergirl92813

aznkitty180

booqotu

krazykoreangurl

madjane

So thax all of u and if ur not on this list and u read my story then u better leave a comment or some thing. lol jk jk. U don't have to but, it would be much appreciated. It keeps me going u know. And thax for just reading my story. Well ill update as soon as possible but, don't get mad at me if something happens u don't like. I'm winging it people! Hehe.


	5. truth ch4

Ok sorry this took so long but I was writing one shots for deisaku and didn't have time to get to this story sorry. And I still need to know what you think so people please leave comments. And can some people please draw pics of some of the scenes. Yes I can do it myself but I don't like my coloring job and I really like it when other people do it. It makes me feel ohhh I don't know. I JUST LOVE IT OK. LOL.

All characters do not belong to me.

Even the song doesn't belong to me.

**Ch.4**

**Itachi**

"So you have noticed that the Cheery blossom is gone have you."

"What have you done with her Itachi?"

"Bring the Kubii and no harm will come to her."

"We wont give Naruto up so easily."

"Then her death is you fault."

Itachi diapered and repapered in the forest near the head quarters. He began taking his time when he heard people.

"Again Itachi doesn't look like Ino."

"God pinky you impossible un."

"Shut up girly."

He continued his walk and the voices became louder. He passed around a big tree and saw Kisame holding the two apart. Without anyone noticing him he walked up next to Sakura. He sat her on top of his shoulder and continued walking.

"Hay Ita-Kun?"

"Hn."

"Can you hold me differently I feel like I'm gonna fall."

"Hn."

He moved her to where he held her bridal style and looked down at her.

"Thank you."

"Your tired."

"I've had a long day and night."

"You were in a hospital then on probation." He said in more than a coment than a question.

"Yes."

"Well."

"It was Sasuke. He… he took my innocents Itachi." She said in a less happy tone.

"Hn."

Sakura continued to look at him but his eyes were elsewhere. She was beginning to think that he didn't care. That it didn't affect him at all. She found her thought completely wrong as she felt his hold on her become tighter. She studied his eyes closely and noticed there was anger in them. She sat up as much as she could and snaked her arms around his neck. She berried her head in the crock of his neck and felt him go back to his relaxing state. But there was still something different it was as if there was comfort in him. She looked up to see Kisame and Deidara with confused looks on their faces. She chuckled and tucked back into Itachi.

Sasuke 

"Sasuke!"

"Kabuto quit staring at me like that." Sasuke said stepping out of the shadows. "And I believe I asked a question."

"Oh uh yes. Two Akatsuki members left to go get her before he sent me back here."

"I see so she should be there by now."

"KuKuKu. Is something wrong Sasuke-Kun?"

"No. 'Its just now I cant get to her easily.' I'm going to get some rest." Sasuke said as he retreated down the dark hall to his room.

He stopped in front of a door and pushed it open. He entered the small room and shut the door behind him.

'Dame Akatsuki. Why dose she like Itachi. Itachi of all people. What ever. She'll be mine whether she likes it or not.'

Naruto 

'Bang Bang Bang'

"What the?"

Naruto lazily looked at the clock to see it was 1 in the morning. He pulled off the covers and put one foot on the ground. Standing up he went to put the other down but fell flat on his face.

"Dame. Ouch."

Looking back he realized that his foot was tangled in the sheets. Finally getting untangled he made his way to the door.

"Hello." He said tiredly and opened the door wide.

"You really are Dickless."

"What?" Naruto looked down to see that he only had his boxers on. "Would you quit it?! Why are you waking me up at 1 in the morning anyways?"

"Hokage-Sama requested us. So hurry up."

"Oh. Ok."

Naruto ran back into his room and quickly got dressed not bothering to change his under where. Running back to the door he closed it and looked it.

"Ok. Lets go."

Sai and Naruto both speed of to the tower. When there he saw Kakashi and Tsunade both acting different. Kakashi was usually calm and had a cool exterior. And Tsunade always had a business like look and always serious. But now they both had worried faces and looked like they did know what to do.

"What's going on? Why was I woken up at 1 in the morning? It has to be something serious or you both wouldn't look like this."

"Naruto Sakura is." Started Tsunade.

"Yeah she's late usually were all her before Kakashi. Where could she be?"

"No Naruto listen. Sakura isn't coming to this meeting because."

"Why? She's a good ninja she can handle it."

"No Naruto listen! Sakura isn't coming because she can't! She has been taken hostage!"

"What?! By who?!"

"Akatsuki." Kakashi said calmly finally getting himself under control.

"Why?!"

"Because they want you Naruto."

"That not right! Sakura just got home from some terrible thing that has her so freaked out about she won't even talk about it!"

"So what are we going to do?" Sai said finally speaking up.

"I'm sending you three, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and I have sent word to Suna. They can only spare so many though, so Kankuro will be the only one joining you."

"I know the plan so you two will go get ready and I will get the other three. I will meat you at the gate in 2 hours. Don't be late." Kakashi said seriously.

Sakura 

"Where is my bag with all my cloths and stuff in it?" Sakura asked Kakazu as they all entered the living room of the hid out.

"I put it all in Itachi's room. But leader wants to speak with you. And only you."

"Only me. Meaning Itachi or Kisame or Deidara can't come with me?" 

"Exactly. Only you."

Sakura looked back at Itachi with a worried look and he placed a hand on her lower back. Nudging her along he took her to the doors to leaders office. Kisame grabbed one door handle as Deidara grabbed the other. When they heard a "come in" they pulled open the doors for her. Sakura took one last look at Itachi but he wasn't looking at her. She took a big breath of air and walked into the dark room. When the doors closed she swallowed hard.

"Ahhh. Haruno Sakura. Its nice to finally meat you. Tell me are you afraid?"

"A little yes. 'Ok keep you cool'"

"You're admitting it."

"Only fool wouldn't."

"Tell me are you afraid of me or the Akatsuki?"

"You, because I have made friends with some of the members. And I believe that Itachi wouldn't let them do anything to me. You on the other hand you're above Itachi so there's not much he could do. Correct?"

"Yes that's correct. Now do you know why you're here?"

"No. No one has explained that to me yet. They just asked if I would come or be kidnapped for real."

"Oh. I see. Well we plan to go to battle with sound. We wish to get rid of Orochimaru. And since you are the one here we decided to kill two birds with one stone."

… "You wish for Naruto don't you?" She said quietly.

"Yes. Seeing as you're a close friend he's shure to come."

"I see."

"This upsets you."

"Yes. It doses."

"You should know that good ninjas get rid of their feelings. They just interfere."

"Well maybe that's how you do things but not me. They make me stronger." She said gaining a little more confidence.

"If you say so."

"I'm a medic. When we go to save someone it's from the bottom of our hearts. Emotions make us try harder." She said strongly.

"Very well. But you know I'm not taking you feelings to consideration. You are not an Akatsuki and I don't pity others."

"I wasn't asking or looking for pity."

"I'm begging to like you."

"I couldn't care less."

"My. My. You have gained confidence since you walked threw that door."

"You are speaking of my friends life. How do think I will react?"

"We seem to have gotten off topic. Now will you help us by healing are wounded."

"…"

"…"

"Yes."

"Very good. If you wish there is a different room for you. But you will probably with Itachi now won't you."

"Yes."

"You're dismissed."

Sakura turned around and headed for the door. She placed her hand on the knob and the doors opened. She walked out to see five people instead of three. One she recognized as Sasori but had no idea who the other one with the mask was. He ran up to her and grabbed her hands.

"Tobi is Tobi." He said in a high-pitched excited voice.

"Yeah that's nice." She said monotoned and pushed her way passed him. She brushed her shoulder against Itachi and just kept walking.

Itachi 

"What happened to her un?"

"How should I know?" Said Kisame shrugging his shoulders.

Deidara looked over to Sasori when he just shook his head. The three looked over to Itachi who had his eyes closed and looked a bit mad. He took a slightly heavy breath and walked after Sakura. He found her on the couch with her knees pulled up to her chest. Hidan was standing in front of her with his arms crossed and looking like he was waiting for an answer of some kind.

"Leave her alone."

Hidan looked up to see Itachi standing right behind her. "Right." He said and walked away.

Itachi leaned on the back end of the couch and brought his head down next to hers.

"What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked in a whispered not wanting everyone in Akatsuki to hear them.

"What would it change?"

"I. I don't know. Its just."

"Stop."

"What? Why?"

"This isn't the place."

Itachi grabbed her hand and led her around the couch. Leading her up one flight of stairs he stopped in front of a door with the Uchiha crescent on it. After closing the door he led her over to the bed.

"Ok."

"It's just. I don't know. I guess it just hurts knowing that something is going to happen to one of your best friends and you can't do anything about it." She said threw sobs.

"Good ninjas-"

"I know. I know. I just went threw that talk with your leader ok." She said a bit snappy.

"Calm down."

"How can you tell me to calm down?" She said throwing her hands up in the air. "This is **my** friend were talking about here. Not **yours**."

"You think I haven't been threw the same thing before."

"**You** chose to do that. **You** chose to kill your whole family. Not me." She said crying.

"What if I told you I didn't chose that? What if I told you I was forced?"

"But you did and you weren't forced."

"How do you know that?"

"What? Itachi?"

"Its nothing forget I said any thing."

"Itachi? What are keeping from me? What's the real truth?"

"…"

"…"

"My father."

"Your father?"

"Yes. He. He always wanted things to go his way. The Uchiha way. My best friend Shisui didn't want the Uchiha way and was making things difficult. The Uchiha way is where we loose all connections to emotions. We also marry for strength not love to make a stronger ninja. But he was in love with a simple woman. It didn't bother me. He was still my friend. But my father wouldn't stand for it. He ordered me to kill him because nothing else was working. But he played the role of not knowing what was going on. In killing Shisui I gained the Mengekyo."

Itachi sat down next to sakura and took one of her hands.

"For a long time he had only paid attention to me never Sasuke. But I didn't want my little brother to go threw the same thing I did. I was miserable. Always being isolated and pushed. It's hard being the best. And because of it Sasuke began to hate me. It pushed him to train all the time. Not allowing his body anytime to rest. He was obsessed with getting fathers attention."

He looked down at their hands and was fidgeting with them.

"When he started receiving it he began training even harder. I was fed up with father's ways. I knew that if Sasuke became as strong as father wanted him to he would become just like me. So I killed father for my brother's sake. But I had to kill the whole clan or the same methods would rise again. But I couldn't let my brother know all the reasons why. So I simply told him it was to test my abilities. I told him to avenge their deaths so that he could have a reason to continue to live. But it ends up that he became what I didn't want him to become. He still became just like me."

"Oh. Itachi."

Sakura got on her knees and wrapped her arms around his head cradling it in her chest. He brought his hand up and grabbed onto her arms. Kissing the top of his head she felt his grip get tighter.

"You know. It's ok. It's ok to cry. I'm not gonna think any less of you." She whispered softly.

Kissing the top of his head again she felt warm liquid fall onto her arm. She began to singing to ease him.

(Someone by DHT) 

"You can't eat, you can't sleep, you can weep when you love someone  
Feels extreme when you dream, and you scream when you love someone

If you feel that strong  
Can you see that, one

Let me be your...  
Someone to hold you tight  
Someone to make you feel All right.

Everyday and night  
I wish I was your someone

Someone to hold you when you're weak  
Someone to make you feel complete

Every day and night  
I wish I was your someone

Don't you know, I will go, if you show that I can break through  
Feels extreme when you dream, and you scream when you love someone

If you feel that strong  
Can you see that you're the one

Let me be your...  
Someone to hold you tight  
Someone to make you feel All right.

Everyday and night  
I wish I was your someone"

He moved his arms to where they were around her waist and berried his head into her more.

"Someone to hold you when you're weak  
Someone to make you feel complete

Every day and night  
I wish I was your someone

And I hold you tight  
You're still on my mind, I can't stand to live without you  
And I can't forget you  
Wherever you are, you're still on my mind

Someone to hold you tight  
Someone to make you feel All right.

Everyday and night  
I wish I was your someone

Someone to hold you when you're weak  
Someone to make you feel complete

Every day and night  
I wish I was your someone

Someone to hold you tight  
Someone to make you feel All right.

Everyday and night  
I wish I was your someone"

Tobi 

"Dame she can sing un." Deidara said as he was sitting on the floor on the left half of the door that he was pressing his ear against.

"Yeah but did you hear anything else besides the singing?" Asked Kisame who was standing on the right doing the same.

"No. Why un?"

"Because I want to know what triggered that song. Sasori?" He asked the man sitting underneath him.

"I don't know I couldn't hear anything else. Hidan?" Sasori asked the man that was standing over Deidara.

"I have no fucking idea. Tobi?" He asked and they all looked behind them were Tobi was standing.

"Tobi is a good boy?"

"Yeah… right…"

"Why did you ask him un?"

"I don't fucking know. I just did ok."

"Sensitive un."

"Shut the fuck up blonde. Hay get back here!"

"Not on your life un!" Deidara said running down the hall.

Sasori and Kisame just looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They pressed their ears back up against the door.

"What are guys doing?"

"Huh. Oh Kakazu."

"Ehehe. Kisame and me where just on our way to go train. Weren't we?"

"Yup on our way." Kisame said leaving with Sasori right next to him.

"Tobi?"

"Tobi is a good boy."

"Right." He said placing his ear against the door only to quickly pull it away. One second later there was a kunai right where his ear was. "That's my queue to leave."

Right when Kakazu left the door swung open. Standing there was a very angry looking kunoichi.

"Your that guy from earlier? If you're looking for an apology you lost it. What were you doing?"

"Tobi… is a good boy!" He said and ran down the hall.

Naruto 

Naruto was running down the streets of Konaha and was quickly joined by Neji and Kiba.

"So what happened? What's this mission all about?" Asked Kiba.

"Yeah Kakashi just told me it was an emergency. What's up?"

"Sakura was kidnapped by Akatsuki."

"Wait what?" Asked a surprised Kiba.

"Arff."

"Didn't your team just bring Sakura back from some kind of kidnapping just two weeks ago?"

"Yeah."

"Could Akatsuki be the ones that kidnapped her the first time?"

"No. Sakura would have said something if that was the case."

"But she hasn't said anything about what happened two weeks ago. How are you so shure that she would tell if it was them or not."

"I don't know. Ok."

The three reached the gate where Kakashi was waiting for them. A Few seconds later Sai showed up with Shikamaru right behind him.

"Alright lets get going I'll explain everything on the way."

Kakashi pulled out a scroll in his chest pocket and summoned all his dogs.

"Lets go."

The dogs spread out and searched for any trace of Sakura. When they were a ways away from the gate one of the dogs howled. When they all stopped Kakashi pulled out a scroll. He looked to see the time and began doing hand signs.

Kankuro 

"Kankuro are you shure you want to be the one to go?"

"Yes Gaarah."

"You remember the jutsu on how to get right where they are right?"

"Yes Gaarah."

"You remembered everything you need."

"Yes Gaarah. Gezz when did you become my wife?"

Kankuro pulled out a scroll and placed it down on the ground. He looked at the clock and began doing hand sings. He diapered in smoke and reappeared with the Konaha boys surrounding him.

"Hay."

Tsunade 

"Lady Tsunade are you shure it was a good idea to send Naruto on that mission?"

"Sichuan when did you get here? I could have gone a little longer without hearing your complaining about Naruto and the Akatsuki." Tsunade said looking out the window.

"Gomenasai Lady Tsunade. I just don't think its wise to send Naruto on-"

"Sichuan. When and if you become Hokage then you can decide that yourself. Till then its my decision."

"Yes. Lady Tsunade. I understand."

"Good."

Hay last time I for got to say thanks to 13 year old katarawater I promised her I'd give her a special thanks I'm glad I remembered. hehe

Well I'd also like to give thanks to the more recent people to

chibi diedara

samurifox25

Pink Blossom Princess

Again AngelDragonFire198

aznangel101

Mate-of-Sesshy

Cookies321

iloveyouneji

wicked queen 333

Well I hope u like the story so far plez leave me a comment on what u think and I'll give u a thank at the end of the next chapter. Peace. Oh and if I forget u like I for got katarawater just let me know and I'll say something at the end of the next chap k. Well thanks for reading c u next time.


	6. The Unexpected News ch5

_**Before you read** _

_Ok people I need you to leave comments cuz if people don't leave comments telling me if they like it or not. I'm gonna just start thinking that not many people like it and then I'm not gonna want to continue as much as I did in the begging. So people please leave a comment. It's not that hard._

_Oh and you don't have to but can some people please draw pics of some of the scenes. Yes I can do it myself but I don't like my coloring job or my drawing that much. And I really like it no love it when other people do it. It makes me feel ohhh I don't know. I JUST LOVE IT OK. LOL._

_All characters don't belong to me_

**Ch. 5**

**Sakura**

Sakura woke up in tight hold against a worm body. She opened her eyes to see Itachi's face only two inches away from hers. She leaned in and kissed his soft lips. One of his eyes halfway opened and stared at her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked groggily.

"I believe I was kidnapped."

"Oh. Yeah. What time is it?"

"Um."

She turned around and looked at the nightstand.

"It's four. We've been sleeping for one hour. Great."

"Well maybe if you didn't wake me up I could have slept some more."

"Sorry I couldn't resist. You just look so adorable when you're sleeping. Hehe." She said pinching his cheeks.

"You hungry."

"Kinda."

"K. Can you let go of my face?"

"Maybe. Hehe."

Itachi sat up and grabbed her around her ribs.

"I guess you leave me with no choice."

"What do you mean by that?"

"This."

"Haha. Itachi stop it. Stop tickling me."

Itachi sat back with a smirk as she was grabbing her ribcage laughing.

Bang.

Itachi and sakura looked to the door to see Kisame and a messed up looking Deidara standing in the doorframe.

"What were you doing to kitten?"

"Ok question for question. He was tickling me. And Deidara why do you look like Shit?"

"Hidan."

"What about Hidan?"

"Nothing. We weren't doing any thing. I mean he's sensitive."

"And I was training with Sasori the hole time."

Sakura and Itachi both looked at each other. Sakura turned back to the door with a (wtf) look on her face.

"That sounds like the most BSed crap I've ever heard. What were you guys really doing?"

"Nothing." They both said in unison.

They looked at each other and then back at Sakura. "Deidara weren't we going to train."

"Right behind you."

The two left and at this moment Sakura was really confused.

"Oooook."

"Welcome to the Akatsuki."

"Thanks. I guess."

**Deidara**

Deidara was sitting in the middle of the training ground looking up at the sky. He knew very well that someone was walking up to him and he knew exactly who it was, but he continued to stare at the sunrise. He saw Sakura out of the corner of his eye and watched as she took a seat next to him.

"Deidara?"

"Hmm."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did un."

"No something other than that."

"Yeah go ahead Pinky yeah."

"First of all do Akatsuki ever sleep?"

"Yeah. We usually wake up around this time though. But someone is always up to make shure we don't have any unwanted visitors hm."

"Oh. Well my other question is what is the reason for joining Akatsuki?"

"You asked if you could ask a question. I answered a question un." He said laying down.

"You ass hole."

"Hehe I'm just kidding. I don't know. I guess everyone has their own reasons mm."

"What's your reason Deidara?"

"Mine. It was never my intention to join. You see I made deal with Itachi un. We would do a little sparing match. If he won I would join. If I won they had to leave me alone un. But back then I didn't know anything about the sharingan. I looked strait into his eyes and he caught me in a genjutsu. I didn't realize it until I found myself caught in one of my own clay booms un."

"Oh so you where forced in?"

"Kinda yeah. I guess I don't really mind anymore. I still have my art. And the guys aren't that bad un. Plus if you think about it, you and me probably would have never met un."

"Well then I guess I'm glad you joined."

"Huh. Yeah, me to if that's the case." He said hardly audible.

**Neji**

Neji was covering the back with his byakugan. Kiba was up in front with Naruto, Kakashi, and Pakkun.

"Kakashi-sensei how far away doses her sent go?"

"Pakkun?"

"I'm not quite shure. But it's starting to fade."

"Yeah and I smell rain coming." Said Kiba.

"Not good." Neji said to Kankuro next to him.

"Great. I get transported to a place to save a girl in a rain storm." Winded Kankuro.

"Com on lets move faster so we don't loose her."

"Where going as fast as we can Naruto. Gezz this is troublesome."

**Sakura**

Sakura was sitting in the living room on the couch not really paying attention to what was on the T.V.

"You're watching a soup opera?"

"Huh. Oh Kisame. No not really. Its just noise."

"Oh so your one of those people."

"I guess. Hay Kisame?"

"Are you going to ask me something like why I joined Akatsuki or, why I did what I did to become a missing Nin?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Deidara warned me. Sort of."

"Oh."

"Why are you so interested in that Kitten?"

"I don't know. I guess I just want to understand why people do cretin things."

"Or so you cant call us monsters."

"I have never said anything like that before. And you know it."

"I know I know."

"So?"

Kisame set down his sword in the corner of the room and then came back and sat down next to her.

"Lets see… it was a long time ago."

Sakura sat cross-legged quietly waiting for Kisame to continue his story.

"Well it was when I was young. I was always being teased because of my blue hair and blue skin. And no one let down the teeth and the gills." He said pointing to his face.

"I just got so tired of it. One day I got so mad at another kid I strangled him to death. At that po9int there was no turning back. I was about 10 or so. The elders heard of it and so did the Kage and he sent out Jonin after me. I just grabbed Salmenhead and fought my way out of it. I just traveled around a few years. Doing whatever I could do to get money. The Akatsuki finally found me some time later. I joined because I didn't always have to run everywhere it was safer I guess."

"I'm sorry … … but that was a horrible story."

"Well I'm not a story teller Kitten."

"Not to good with kids?"

"I will be once we have some little pink haired read eyed little things running around."

"Hehe. Yeah that will be the day."

"Kitten?"

"…"

"…"

Sakura shifted and laid her head down on his lap.

"Kisame?"

"… Hmm." He said stroking her hair.

"You'll always be there for me wont you?"

"Of course. And you know what. Even Deidara and Sasori would to."

"What makes you say Sasori?"

"Because he's always talking about how he'll always protect you. Apparently you look like someone he once knew. He talks like he's your father or something like that."

"Hmm. … I wonder who it could be."

"There you are."

Sakura sat up and looked over the couch to see Hidan walking towards them.

"Even better." He said.

"What is it Hidan."

"I was looking for Princess but I couldn't find her. So I started looking for you or Itachi."

"Why were you looking for me?"

"Because I have to take you to Kakazu to get a clock fitted right for you."

"A clock?"

"Yeah. As long as you're here you're going to be wearing it. Leader's fucking orders. Oh and I'm glad to see you changed."

Sakura got up and walked down the hall with him.

"What you didn't like my night gown?"

"Nope. It doesn't show enough skin."

"Pervert."

"What did you say?"

"Hehe you heard me."

He opened a door and let her walk in before him.

"Kakazu I brought the Bitch."

"Ass Hole."

"All right. All right. You two. Here put this on and stand on that box." Kakazu said handing her a black clock with red on the inside.

**Itachi**

Itachi walked into the living room to see Kisame with his eyes glued to the T.V.

"You're starting to turn into a girl."

"Wha-"

Kisame grabbed for the remote and fumbled with it. He finally changed the channel and sighed into the couch. He looked up to see Itachi staring at him with a questing look.

"It was Sakura. She had it on."

"Where is she?"

"Oh Hidan took her to Kakazu for a clock. Where were you?"

"Training."

"Hay have you noticed something different with Sakura?"

"Like what?"

"It might just be my imagination but she looks. I don't know. Umm."

"Fatter?"

"Yeah."

"Yes I have noticed it. But I'm waiting until she tells me something."

"Have you and her. You know."

"… Yes."

"… When?"

"Is that any of your bisness?"

"Well I'm just saying when did you have time?"

"You said she was with Kakazu right?"

"Yeah."

Itachi walked down the hall and into Kakazu's room. He saw Kakazu stitching the last cloud on the clock with Hidan sitting on the bed.

"Where's Sakura?"

"She's in the fucking bathroom throwing up."

Itachi walked into the room and stopped in front of the closed the door. He slowly opened the door. Walking in and closing it behind him he saw Sakura sitting on the floor with her head over the toilet. He walked up to the sink and damped a towel. Still not saying a word he kneeled down and wiped her face. She allowed her body to fall into him and with quick easy movements he leaned against the tub with her still in his arms.

"Itachi?"

"Hn."

"I'm pregnant."

"That's great Sakura." He said stroking her hair.

"No." She said shaking her head.

"Why not?"

"Because what if … What if its Sasuke's?"

"Even if it is. I will still take it as my own. It's going to be alright Sakura. We'l get threw this."

Tears began streaming down her face.

"I know. I'm just so scared."

"It's alright. I'm here. I will always be here. To help you and to protect you. Do you know why?"

"It's because I love you Sakura. I know I've never said it before but I really do. I love you."

"I love you two Itachi."

Itachi sat there holding and stroking her back until she drifted off the sleep. When he was confident that he wouldn't wake her he picked her up bridal style and exited the bathroom.

"I was wondering when you two would come out." Said Kakazu who was lying on the bed reading a book. "Her clocks done right there."

"I'll come back for it."

Itachi walked out of the room only to pass Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori on the way to his. Deidara opened the door for him and stood in the doorway with the other two.

"Is she going to be alright un?" Deidara asked as Itachi was laying her down on the bed.

"She'll be fine."

"We heard from Hidan that she was throwing up." Quoted Sasori. "Then he went to tell leader."

"All ready. Dame."

Tobi came bursting threw the three into the room breathing heavily.

"Tobi has news. Tobi is to tell everyone that there is a meting right now."

"Thanks Ass Wipe."

"No problem sempi!" He said and then rushed back out of the room. "Tobi has news!"

**Pein**

"Ahh your all here. Good." Pein said sitting at the head of the table.

"Oi Itachi. It would have been nice if you cleaned my bathroom. You could have at least flushed the toilet." Said Kakazu.

"Yes well about Sakura. How is she? Hidan told me." Asked Pein.

"She's sick because she's pregnant."

Deidara spit out his water as Sasori looked at him wide eyed. Pein of course was relaxed and wasn't to surprised and Kisame just wiped the water off his face. Hidan and Kakazu were a little surprised about still had some kind of Idea. Zetsu really didn't have a care in the world and Tobi was fidgeting wildly.

"That's great new Itachi. Congrats. Here you can give her this." Pein said sliding a ring down to the other end of the table. Itachi stared at it not moving an inch.

"You want her to join Akatsuki."

"Yes. Then the child can grow strong. Plus I've been thinking about it any ways."

Itachi grabbed the rig and stuffed it in his pocket.

"It should fit on her left middle finger."

Every one calmed back down and waited for the leader to continue with the meeting.

"Now when Sakura wakes one hour later we will head to sound. One last thing there are Konaha Nin's on their way. I believe the kuubii is with them. Once were done with sound we'll take care of them."

"So leader how were you gong to keep Kabuto from figuring out we were using him against Orochimaru."

"He's under Sasori's jutsu. Right Sasori?"

"That's if Orochimaru hasn't figured that out and re\leased it."

"Well that's everything. You're dismissed."

**Sasuke**

Sasuke was staring out the widow watching as rain began to fall.

"So Kabuto-Kun they still think you're under Sasori?"

"Yes Lord Orochimaru."

The three of them and other sound Nin's were standing in the main hall waiting for orders.

"Listen up! Kabuto-Kun has informed me that the Akatsuki will be on their way. Everyone be ready for a big battle."

Manny of the sound Nin's diapered quickly and Sasuke strolled his way out the doors. Once outside he stooped under a cherry blossom tree. The rain began to fall harder and a pedal fell from the tree. He held out his hand and the pedal glided down into it.

"Sakura." He whispered.

He looked up at the sky and let the water fall down his face. He clenched his hand tight and walked away.

**Naruto**

"Dame it's raining. And hard." Complained Naruto

"My ink will run it these conditions."

"I lost it. I lost her sent." Pakkun said sniffing the floor.

"Alright so we have to go back to basic tracking then."

"This is so troublesome."

**Itachi**

Itachi stood next to the bend and watched as Sakura's chest rose and fell. He went into the bathroom and turned on the water. He splashed his face with the icy water and clutched on the edges of the sink and hung his head. Letting out a stress full sigh he grabbed the towel hanging on the wall and dried his face. With his face still berried in the towel he felt two small hands wrap around him.

"Are you ok Ita-Kun?"

"Yeah I'm fine. How about you?"

"Better. I guess."

"Good. In one hour were leaving for sound."

"Ok."

Itachi dug into his pocket and slipped the ring on her finger. Sakura looked down at the ring. It was like all the other Akatsuki rings only a soft pink and it read "Cherry."

"Your part of the Akatsuki now. Well that's if you want to."

"Of course I want to join. It will keep me closer to you."

"You know that means betraying Konaha."

"Yes I know. But with the situation I'm in now. I need you 100 times more than I need Konaha."

Itachi grabbed her hand and walked back into the room. He grabbed her clock from the chair and draped it around her. Passing a few members he brought her outside.

"Itachi were are you taking me?"

"I want to show you something."

He made hand signs and grabbed her around the waist and diapered in smoke. When the smoke cleared she blinked her eyes and few time and rubbed them to make shure she wasn't dreaming.

"Oh my god its beautiful."

Kisame 

"Your would have thought Kitten has had enough surprises for a few days." Kisame said as he was resting on the couch.

"So you think he's gonna do it." Asked Sasori. Who was on the opposite couch with Deidara.

"Yup."

"Already un?"

"Yeah. So keep you hands off her Deidara."

"I will un. I'll always protect Sakura. I would never dare hurt her un."

_Well I promised I'd give thanks to all the newer people so here I go_

_samurifox25_

_kakashisasukelover1_

_KitsuneTenchi127_

_SilverIceFox_

_aznkitty180_

_Pink Blossom Princess_

_jgirl1984_

_XInnerXRaX_

_Well I hope u like the story so far please leave me a comment on what u think and I'll give u a thanks at the end of the next chapter. Peace. Oh and if I forgot to give u a thank you at the end of this chap just let me know and I'll say something at the end of the next chap k. Well thanks for reading c u next time._

**_Oh and sorry for spelling. I suck at it ok._**


	7. the best question ch6

_Ok you don't have to but can some people please draw pics of some of the scenes. Yes I can do it myself but I don't like my coloring job or my drawing that much. And I really like it no love it when other people do it. It makes me feel ohhh I don't know. I JUST LOVE IT OK. LOL._

_All characters don't belong to me_

Ch. 6 Sakura 

Sakura and Itachi were standing on a red wooden bridge that was set over a river. Along both sides of the river stood many cherry blossom trees. The sun was gleaming off the water and the wind blew softly threw their hair and there was no more rain only a clear blue sky. Sakura kept her eyes on the seen in front of her when Itachi grabbed her hand.

"Itachi this is so beautiful."

She turned to look at him but saw nothing. She looked down to see Itachi down on one of his knees. One hand still held her hand while the other was digging threw his pocket. His eyes were locked onto her emerald ones and she gazed deeply into his charcoal eyes. When he pulled out his hand he held a small black velvet box. Squeezing her had he cleared his throat.

"Sakura I've been meaning to do this but I wanted it to be perfect. We've been seeing each other for quite some time now and I want you to be even more in my life and I want to be more in yours. I want to wake up to your smiling face every morning. I want to feel emotions again. And you're the only one who can do that. Earlier this morning was the first time I cried since I was a young boy. I actually enjoyed it. I felt a lot better afterwards to. Sakura I want to always protect you. I want you to be the mother of my chilled and I want to be the father or yours."

He opened the velvet box and Sakura gaped at the beautiful ring. It was a pink diamond in the middle and light green sapphires surrounded it. She thought it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. He squeezed her hand again to get her to focused at every word he was saying.

"I usually forcibly take what ever I want. But in this situation I cant. So I'm asking you. I'm begging you. Become my wife and I your husband. Sakura my love will you please marry me?"

Sakura took her eyes from Itachi to the ring and back to Itachi.

"I- Uhh- Nnn- I-"

She continued to look back and forth between Itachi and the ring.

"I don't know what to say."

"I want you to say yes."

"Th-that's what I'm trying to say."

Itachi had a genuine smile from ear to ear as she screamed, "yes" over a dozen times. He stood on his feet and pulled the ring out of its casing. He watched her as he slipped it on her ring finger next to her Akatsuki ring. She stared down at the ring in amazement. She watched as the sun gleamed off of it. It was beautiful and it matched her perfectly.

She watched one of his hands come up and cup her chin. He slowly lifted her head up and locked eyes with her again. He slowly brought their faces together and softly touched her lips with his own. She brought her hands up around his neck and one went threw his hair. He moved his hand to the back of her head and into her hair as the other supported her back.

He ran his tongue across her bottom lip asking to enter her sweet mouth witch she allowed. He slipped his tongue in and ran it across every tooth and remembered every thing he could about her mouth. Every crevice, every little bump, and especially the taste. It was a romantic, loving, and peaceful kiss. They parted and he held her close to him as they looked out at the scenery.

"Itachi where are we? I can't believe such a place exists."

"It does because I created this place for you."

"You created it? That explains why there's no rain."

"Yes just for this kind of purpose. It's our utopia. You know what the best part is?"

"What?"

"It seems as though we have been here for a half hour. But we've only been here for one minuet."

"That really amazing. So does this have to do with you Mengekyo?"

"Sorta but not really."

"Well sense were here I want to do something."

"What?"

"Just watch you'll see."

Sakura ran down the bridge stood between some of the cherry blossom trees. Itachi followed her but she signaled him to stop at the tree that she left her cloak at. She took a kunai from her leg pouch and sliced her right palm and then her right thumb.

"What are you doing?"

"My Kekkei Genkai. Many people think Haruno's don't have one. Or forget that we do. Because it was such a long time ago since someone has been able to do it. And then after some time people just forget altogether and don't tell their children. But I found it in one of our ancient books."

She took her thumb across her left palm and down to her wrist leaving blood along the way. She went completely around the wrist and then grabbed her entire forearm. She twisted her arm to where her palm faced downward and brought her hand to her elbow at the same time. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Itachi watched her closely. Because he was being able to see something that no one else has. He read from old secret files that no one had ever seen the Haruno Kekkei Genkai. And if someone did see it they didn't live to tell of it. There was never a trace of what it possibly could be. When ever someone was killed by it they were found sliced and cuts everywhere and their blood would only be on the area around them as if it was just slowly seeping out.

He leaned against the tree and waited for her to continue.

"Cherry Blossom Dance." She said and pulled her hand across in front of her.

He looked closely to see that pink pedals were coming from her hand. She shot her eyes open and he saw bright pink eyes. She spun around and more pedals came from the same hand. She danced around inside the cherry pedals. At one point they would be tight around her and at another point it was pushed out close to him.

He activated his sharingan and saw that each pedal was filled with her chakra. He looked down at the fallen pedals but instead of pedals he found blood. He looked at the trees around her to see them slashed and cut. He was simply amazed.

She would take her blood and form it into a harmless looking pedal. But when she added her chakra to the pedal it would cut threw anything she wanted them to. She would also be able to control where they went with a flick of the wrist or a twirl.

He decided to test is some more. He took out some kunai and threw them right at her. She didn't move she just spun around even quicker. She was spinning so quickly that he couldn't even see her. The kunai contacted with the blossoms and fell to the floor.

She stopped her movements and let the pedals fall to the floor. He was quite amazed and he thought she looked absolutely beautiful in that dance. But he was worried. Her blood was all around her and there was a lot of it. He watched her stand up strait and brought her hand above her head. Instead of pedals coming out with the movement all the blood started to run down the trees and joined with the blood on the floor. It was as if someone was pulling all the blood. Or that she was in the center of a crater and it was all seeping down to her. Once it was all at the base of her feet she flicked her wrist and it all retuned into her palm.

She closed her eyes and when she reopened them they were back to there regular emerald green. She healed her small cuts and began walking back over to Itachi. She wasn't looking where she was steeping and caught her foot underneath a root. She began to fall but Itachi moved quickly and caught her.

"Thanks. I wasn't looking."

"I could tell."

Itachi walked her back over to the tree and picked up her cloak.

"So what did you think?" She asked as she put on the cloak.

"Amazing. An ultimate offence and defense. And on top of that it makes you look beautiful."

"Hehe. Thanks. I've worked really hard on it."

"I can tell."

She steeped close and unbuttoned his cloak and snaked her arms around him. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She felt him drape his arms over her shoulders and one hand held her head against him.

"I love you Itachi."

"I love you too." He whispered in her ear and kissed the top of her head. "We should get back and get ready."

"Ok."

Sasori 

"I still cant believe he's already gonna do it right now thought un."

The three boys heard the front door and they turned to see Sakura and Itachi. Sakura had a huge smile on. She ran up to Kisame and glomped him from behind the couch.

"Hello Kitten." She held out her hand if front of them. Kisame's eyes got big. "Hay Itachi when and where did you get this ring?"

Deidara and Sasori sat on each side of Kisame and gaped at the ring.

"Did you steal it?" Asked Sasori.

Kakazu and Hidan heard the conversation on their way in and stood on each side of sakura.

"That looks like it could sell for a lot of money."

"You Fucktard. That's her wedding ring. Why would she want to sell it?"

"Itachi you never asked if you stole it or not un."

"I didn't."

"Is this what you used all that money on. When you could have easily stole it."

"Well there's no meaning behind it if you just steal it."

"Tobi wants to see! Tobi wants to see!" Tobi said running in the room.

He plopped down on the floor in front of Kisame and stared up at Sakura. She turned her hand around and he gaped at it like the others.

"Wow that's sooo pretty. It matches your hair color and it says cherry like as in cherry blossom witch also means your name."

"No Ass Wipe! The Other Ring Un!"

"Ohhhhh. Yeah that ones nice too. But I really like your Akatsuki ring! It's way better then mine! See!" He said holding up his ring.

"Uhhh."

"Don't mind him Princess. He's just a fucking idiot."

"Since when did you start calling Kitten Princess?"

"Well everyone else had their own special fucking nickname for her. So I thought of one to."

"Really. No one but me has a nickname for her."

"Sasori has Cherry Girl. Deidara has Pinky. You have Kitten. Tobi keeps calling her Pretty Girl."

"Itachi calls me his Cherry Blossom."

"Zetsu keeps calling her fucking Lunch. Leader calls her Little Miss Spunky. I call her Princess. And Kakazu here calls her- Wait do you have a nickname for her yet."

"No but I'll think of one eventually."

"Oh. I see." Kisame said a bit stunned.

"Hay Sharky I think you need to pay more attention. Because they've been calling me those name right in front of you."

"When did you start calling me Sharky?"

"Hehe."

"Hay Sakura can I talk to you?"

Sakura looked to her right to see that it was Sasori who asked her the question. She nodded her head and made her way out of the people surrounding her. She saw Sasori get up. He placed a hand on her upper back and led her into the kitchen. He took a seat on one of the corners and she sat next to him.

"What is it Sasori?"

"I want you to be careful when we go to sound. Always be on your guard. Ok."

"Sasori I already know all of this."

"I know I just wanted to make shure you knew."

"Sasori? Who do I look like to you?"

"Why do you ask a question like that?"

"Because you act like you're my father. And Kisame told me that I looked like someone you once knew. Can you tell me Sasori?"

"… … All right. But you know you're the first to here this story."

"I'm honored."

"Heh. Well the thing is that before I became a puppet and after I left sand I fell in love. Her name was Lola. She birthed me a beautiful chilled. A girl. But Lola died giving birth. My chilled had green eyes like you and she had brown. And when she grew a little she had the same personality as you do. One day we taking a break and she was playing in a meadow. I sensed a few chakras so I told her to hide in the opposite direction. After I took care of the men she was gone and I never saw my little girl again.

You have the same eyes and personality. But that's not it. You would be the same age as my daughter. I guess, I don't know. I just feel like you're her. And I just want to take care of my little girl."

"I'm sorry."

"I hope it didn't bother you. I can try and stop if you want me to."

"No. It's all right. I'm fine with it, because my father was never there. And I've kind of always looked for someone who could play that roll. I found Kakashi but, I don't know. It just didn't feel like father daughter thing I guess. He was more like my best friend in the whole wide world."

The kitchen door swung open and Itachi stood in the doorway. Sakura looked from Itachi back to Sasori and gave him a sweet smile.

"I'll talk to you later Sasori."

"All right."

Sakura and Sasori stood at the same time and she walked over to Itachi. He put his arm around her wais and led her out of the kitchen. They were walking down the hall to his room but were stopped abruptly by Pein.

"Sakura. I haven't been able to say this to you myself yet. Welcome to Akatsuki."

"Thanks Leader."

"You my dear. And only you may call me Pein."

"Ooook."

"Now tell me. Are you feeling better?"

"Well I don't know if Itachi told you or not-"

"He has. And that is another reason why I wanted you to join us."

"Oh. Ok."

"We leave in five." He said walking away.

"Dose every one know?" She asked looking up at Itachi.

"Yes."

"Oh."

Kakashi 

All of them were spread out on different trees or on the ground looking for some kind of sign or clue.

"I think they went this way." Said Naruto.

Neji jumped over to were Naruto was and looked at the same thing.

"No that's to obvious. Plus we've been traveling strait for the whole time."

"Doesn't mean that the trail will continue strait." Commented Kakashi. "Keep looking for anything else."

Neji went a few paces ahead and activated his byakugan again.

"Oi Kakashi I think I see something in a far distance. But it's to small to tell what it is."

"Take Kiba and Akamaru with. Only a short distance though."

The two boys and dog moved forward about 100 yards.

"Well what do you see?"

"I think it's a house a very large house. Get Kakashi and the others."

"K."

When every one caught up Neji explained what he saw. Kakashi being the team leader made the call of moving forward 200 more yards. Once there Neji had a very clear view and it was indeed a house.

"What do you see?" Asked Kakashi.

"I see 10 chakras inside the house. 8 of them seem to be in one room and the other 2 are in a different room together. The weakest of the 10 is in the room of 2. I'm guessing that's Sakura."

"Disguise your chakras were moving closer another 50 yards." Commanded Kakashi.

"But then we'll only be 50 yards more away." Commented Naruto.

"I know."

They all moved and hid together.

"The 8 are moving outside."

"Yup that Akatsuki. Where's Itachi and Sakura." Asked Naruto impatiently.

"There probably the ones inside." Answered Kiba.

"The other 2 are on their way out."

The seven boys sat quietly as they saw the door open again. Sakura emerged from the door followed by Itachi. They saw him place a hand on her back and push her forward.

"If she's a captive then why is she wearing their cloak?" Asked Naruto.

"They're probably making her. If she was betraying us her headband would be slashed but its not see." Sai said pointing to her head.

"Oh. Yeah."

None of them could hear what was being said but they watched them closely. First three disappeared in one direction and two others followed threw the air. Two more disappeared under ground and then there was Itachi, Sakura, and Kisame left. Shortly after Kisame disappeared into the same direction. They could tell that the two were talking but could also tell that Sakura was acting and Sorta looking different too. They saw him sweep her up and then do the unbelievable.

"Did he just-"

"Uh-huh."

They watched him disappear in the same direction as the others and followed with a distance in between.

Sakura 

"Is everyone ready?" Asked Pein.

All nine boys and Sakura were standing in the rain just outside of the headquarters. Pein jumped up on a tree and Hidan and Kakazu followed threw the trees. Deidara threw out a clay bird and made it expand. Sasori and him took to the sky and Zetsu and Tobi went under ground.

Kisame and Itachi looked at each other and Kisame got the message. He jumped up into one of the trees and began catching up to the others.

Itachi looked down at Sakura and saw her looking down at her feet.

"Are you feeling ok?" He asked her.

"I'll be fine. But I do feel like throwing up."

Itachi snatched her up bridal style and kissed her on the lips once and then jumped up into a tree.

"What are you doing?"

"You need to save your energy and strength as much as you can." He said jumping to another tree and then another.

In a short time he was caught up with the other four. Pein looked back and nodded his head in understanding and giving an order. The other three nodded back as did Itachi. They all put more chakra into their feet and jumped to the next tree faster.

Sakura leaned her head against Itachi's chest as she felt her needing to puke increase. She closed her eyes and tried to settle her thoughts somewhere else.

"We'll be there soon." Itachi said in a hushed voice.

"K."

"Sakura once were their make shure you always stay close to someone. I don't want to take the chance of losing you."

"Ok. I will. … Itachi?"

"Hmmm."

"Can you stop for a minuet?"

"Yeah."

Itachi landed on the ground and saw that the others stopped above them. He set her down and watched as she stepped behind a tree. He heard her throw up the food that she ate not to long ago. He looked up to see the others waiting patiently. He looked back over to the tree when there was no more sound. Sakura step out from behind the tree wiping her mouth with her sleeve. She walked back over to him and he once again picked her up.

_Well I promised I'd give thanks to all the newer people so here I go._

_1. samurifox25_

_2. DemonicAngelDragon_

_3. aznkitty180_

_4. katarawater_

_5. madjane_

_6. SASORISANGEL4219_

_7. Pink Blossom Princess_

_8. AkatsukiSakura73_

_9.Frog-Wallet_

_10._

_Well I hope u like the story so far please leave me a comment on what u think and I'll give u a thanks at the end of the next chapter. Peace. Oh and if I forgot to give u a thank you at the end of this chap just let me know and I'll say something at the end of the next chap k. Well thanks for reading c u next time._

_**Oh and sorry for spelling. I suck at it ok.**_

_Oh and sorry if you don't understand her Cherry Blossom Dance. Its really cool if you see me do it. I just don't know how to explain it very well. If you really don't understand me comment me and I'll try to clear it up. And if I get enough comments I'll post something else and try my best. But I think it's really cool. And I thought of it myself. Soo I don't want to find it in someone else's and if you do use it don't claim it ok._


	8. let the battle begin ch7

_Ok you don't have to but can some people please draw pics of some of the scenes. Yes I can do it myself but I don't like my coloring job or my drawing that much. And I really like it no love it when other people do it. It makes me feel ohhh I don't know. I JUST LOVE IT OK. LOL._

_Oh and one more thing I need at least 8 reviews to continue. I know it sounds like I'm a total bitch or what ever. But I just think its cool you know 8__th__ entry 8 reviews. Yeah I know I'm weird. Lol_

_Oh and sorry this ones a little short._

_All characters don't belong to me_

Ch. 7

**Itachi**

Itachi sat Sakura down on the floor and quickly hit a kunai that was aiming for him with his own kunai.

"Looks like they've been waiting for us." Committed Kisame.

"Alright split up. Everyone knows the game plan." Said Pein.

Kisame, Pein, Kakazu, and Hidan all split up in different directions. Another kunai was thrown from behind and was aiming for Sakura. Itachi grabbed onto her and stood in front hitting the kunai away. More kunai came and once again he easily hit or dodged them. He threw a few kunai into bushes and forced them to come out of hiding. He went after the three men that stood in front of him. Taking one down he looked back to see six others coming out of bushes and moving towards Sakura.

He went to go to her but four more jumped down in his way. He looked over to see Sakura get in a fighting stance. He kicked one into a tree and sliced another in the throat. He looked back over again to sakura again to see 12 kunai be thrown at her.

"Shit." He said under his breath.

He was stuck. She hit one down with a kunai she threw but the others were coming. Just when the kunais were about to hit she was enclosed in a hard green shell that came out of the ground. The kunai ricocheted off of it and it went back under.

**Sakura**

"What the?"

"_Hello lunch._"

She looked down to see Zetsu's head in between her crossed legs. 

Did you just eat me?"

"You could say that." "_No. I just saved your worthless life_."

"Thanks."

"Poor Tobi's hurt."

"But we just started fighting?"

"Maybe you did but me and Tobi have been fighting for some time. We've each taken down 50 or more." "_Your sorry asses took to long_."

"Sorry. So you left Tobi to fend for him self?"

"No he's underground like we are now."

"Were underground?"

"Yes." "_Why do you think I have you like this_?"

"Oh right."

Zetsu opened his flytrap thing and Sakura saw bloody bodies everywhere.

"Tobi." Zetsu said as she climbed out of the trap.

"Here I am!" Tobi said popping out of the ground.

Sakura looked behind to see that Zetsu had already gone.

"Sakura-san is that you? Tobi's vision is really blurry. He can't see you that well."

"Yeah it is."

Sakura rushed over to him and helped him out of the ground. She leaned him against a tree and felt his cloak was covered in warm liquid. She opened the cloak and cut open his shirt to see a deep wound in his chest.

"Can Tobi close his eyes? Tobi is very tired and has little chakra left."

"Yeah its ok. And when you wake up you'll be all better. Ok."

"K." He said sleepily.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke sat in a tree and watched as green chakra glowed on Sakura's hands and were placed on the masked mans chest. He jumped down and quietly with a slow pace made his way behind her.

"Why are you with Akatsuki?"

Sakura quickly turned her head to see him.

"Sasuke! I-I wa-was kidnapped."

"Really? I heard different."

She turned back around and continued with her work.

"What happen to loving me Sakura?"

"You destroyed that love Sasuke." She said in a low hushed voice. "You tore my heart. When you left. I began to go insane. Every one started to move on but I couldn't. I told you that night that if you left I would be alone. That's because back then you were my everything. I just wanted to be by your side and help you. So I lost everything I knew that night. I was ready to die. But then something happened and my world changed."

"My Brother? I heard that you and my murderess brother were together. You know he killed my whole clan. He's nothing but a monster."

Sakura stood up with clenched fists. She turned her head quickly and had anger filled eyes.

"Itachi is no** monster**! He is my fiancé! You're the monster! Just look at yourself! Look what you've become! You go around killing with no reason. Because you strive to avenge your clan. Your clan doesn't disserve avenging." She said hatefully.

"You don't know exactly what happen. You don't know anything." He said with venom dripping from his words.

"You're the one who doesn't know the real reason."

"And like you would? I saw it all sakura and he told me that day-"

"No! You didn't see it! You saw an illusion! And what he told you was a lie!"

Sasuke took a deep breath and calmed himself down.

"Sakura why don't you stop this nonsense. You're clearly being controlled by him. He's making you lie for him. Come back to Konaha with me."

"I'm not lying I know the truth! And I will not go back with! You crushed that dream for eternity when you raped me!"

"Come now can you really say you didn't enjoy it."

"Yes I can! I hated it and I despise you for it! I hate you!" She tightly closed her eyes and a tear fell down her cheek. "… It was the worst thing I have ever been threw. I would have preferred death." She said quietly and threw sobs.

She fell to her hands and knees and threw up once again. "And now … I don't know … whose child this is."

Sasuke stepped forward and knelled down in front of her. He cupped her chin and brought her head up to look at him. He took his sleeve and wiped her face. She stared at him with anger still in her eyes. He pulled her forward and pressed his lips against hers.

Sakura put her hands on his chest to push him away but there was no use. His hold on her became tighter. She was unable to do anything and she simply didn't have the strength. He pulled her into him until she sat on his lap. Sakura closed her eyes tightly as tears fell down her cheeks. He pulled away and waited.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She looked up into his face and was met with red bloodshot sharingan eyes. But these were different. Something she had never seen before. She started feeling her consciousness slip away.

"I-ta-chi-kun help." She whispered as her eyelids became heavy and she started to fall back.

Sasuke held her tight and kept her from falling. He looked down at her hands and saw the two rings. He gently pulled them off and stuffed them in his pocket. He then picked her up bridal style and jumped in the closest tree in front of him.

**Itachi**

Itachi stood in the middle of a bunch of dead bodies. He started to head towards the building when he got a sickening feeling. He felt that something was going wrong with sakura. What made the feeling worse was the fact that he had yet to see his little brother. And that he wasn't the first one and only one trying to kill him.

He raced off and into the building where he found everyone and two decapitated bodies of Orochimaru and Kabuto. He ran up to Zetsu and grabbed onto his collar.

Where's Sakura!?" He asked uncomely and sharingan eyes still activated.

"She's healing Tobi." "_Let go of me._"

"Where's Tobi!?"

"Alright. Alright. Calm down Itachi." He said and walked outside.

They all quickly fallowed and ended up where Zetsu left the two. They all stopped and looked around. The only thing they saw was Tobi laying against a tree.

"Oi Tobi wake the fuck up." Hidan said as he kicked him over.

"Tobi's up! Tobi's up! Hay where'd Sakura-San go?"

"We were hoping you would know un."

"Where do you think Kitten went?"

"Sasuke took her. Dame him! I'll kill that little Bastered!" Yelled Itachi.

Itachi started stomping off in the direction towards Konaha but was stopped by Kisame, Hidan, and Sasori's chakra strings.

"Let go of me."

"Itachi you know you wont get what you want if you go in like that." Said Pein.

"I'm not leaving my fiancé with that boy! Not after what he's done to her!" He said threw hate and anger.

"Itachi you need to calm down."

Itachi finally gave up the fight and took a deep breath. When everyone figured he was relaxed they let him go and took a steep back.

"Now what did Sasuke do to Sakura that has you like this?"

"…"

"Itachi?"

"He's the reason that she was in the hospital."

"What?" Kisame asked surprisingly

"He's the reason why I don't really know if Sakura's pregnancy is really my child."

"So … now she's a slut?"

Itachi lunged at Hidan but was stopped by Kisame again.

"Oi! Oi! Calm down!"

"That wasn't a very smart thing to say." Committed Kakazu.

"What ever."

"You Bastered! Don't you get it? She was raped!"

**Neji**

"Maaan. Where do you think Sakura is now?" Complained Naruto yet again.

"This is troublesome. She could be anywhere. She might even be one of these dead bodies." Shikamaru said as he flipped over yet another dead body with his foot.

The seven boys plus the two dogs stood in the middle of one of the many battle fields between sound and Akatsuki. Every open area they went to the ground was littered with sound nin's. Neji looked ahead with his Byakugan and saw a strong chakra coming towards them.

"There's and very strong chakra coming towards us."

All of them got in their defensive positions as the person came near. It jumped down from the trees and stood in the shadows.

"I was wondering when I would find you." It said and stepped out of the shadows.

"Sasuke! And he's got Sakura!" Piped Naruto.

Kakashi stood up and walked up to Sasuke half way.

"So Sasuke."

"I'll come back. For her." He said looking down at Sakura.

"Alright. Then lets get going. We need to get her to Tsunade." 

All of them jumped back into the trees and quickly made their way back to Konaha.

**Itachi**

"Alright lets return to head quarters." Said Pein.

"What about Sakura. And Naruto."

"Listen Itachi. If you weren't going crazy right now you would understand this. Sakura's better off in Konaha right now."

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about it. We don't have any medic besides Sakura. And we don't have anything that could help her with her pregnancy. Its better if she stays in Konaha until after she gives birth. But we will be kinda busy these next few years. So we wont really be able to go get her. Also it's safer for the child to grow up in safe ground first. Then when it's a bit older then well bring them here.

"Yeah Itachi. Plus its not like Kittens gonna go marry someone else. She loves you. And she wont forget that."

"I guess your right."

"Alright. And about the kub- I mean Naruto. We'll just have to wait a little longer.

**Kakashi**

Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, and Tsunade all stood around Sakura's hospital bed.

"So what's her condition?"

"She's in great condition. It looks like they did nothing to harm her. The only thing wrong with her witch could be from last time is that she's pregnant. Test show that it's Itachi's."

"What?"

"It's still very new. We could get rid of it. But I think we should leave that up to her. If she wishes to keep it then we need someone with the true sharingan to teach the child as if he's father."

"I can do that." Said Sasuke. "I wish to marry her anyways."

_"Kakashi promise me you wont tell any one. You wont tell anyone you know what happen to me. Under any circumstances. Please promise me."_

Sakura's words rung threw Kakashi's ears as he saw Tsunade nod.

"_I promise. I wont tell any one."_

"_Thank you."_

'Why did she have to make me promise that?' Thought Kakashi.

They all looked at Sakura when they saw her shifting. She opened her eyes slightly and stared up at Tsunade. She slowly sat up and looked around the room.

"Where am I?" She asked weakly.

"Your back in Konaha." Answered Tsunade.

"Konaha?" She asked as she got up and looked out the widow.

"Yes your in the hospital."

She turned back around and studied each of them.

"… Who are all of you?"

_Well I promised I'd give thanks to all the newer people so here I go._

_1. AkatsukiSakura73_

_2. aznkitty180_

_3. Pink Blossom Princess_

_4. XInnerXRaX_

_5. Mrs.UchihaItachi-hime_

_6. Frog-wallet_

_7. Sakura girl_

_Well I hope u like the story so far please leave me a comment on what u think and I'll give u a thanks at the end of the next chapter. Peace. Oh and if I forgot to give u a thank you at the end of this chap just let me know and I'll say something at the end of the next chap k. Well thanks for reading c u next time._

_**Oh and sorry for spelling. I suck at it ok.**_


	9. Memories ch8

_I need at least 9 reviews to continue. I know it sounds like I'm a total bitch or what ever. But I just think its cool you know 9__th__ entry 9 reviews. Yeah I know I'm weird. Lol_

_All characters don't belong to me_

_Also I just want to say that I love reading all your comments. There soo funny I really enjoy them and appreciate them._

* * *

**Ch. **7

**Sasuke **

"What do you mean? I'm Lady Tsunade, Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, and Sasuke." Tsunade said pointing to each person.

"I don't know any of you. You know me?"

"Yes."

"Who am I?"

Tsunade took a deep breath and thought of pros and cons.

"Your nave is Uchiha Sakura. Madden name Haruno Sakura. You husband is Sasuke here."

"Oh. So I'm in Konaha and my name is Uchiha Sakura and I'm married to Sasuke over there."

Sakura looked down at her hand and became confused even more so.

"So if I'm married where are my rings and why am I in the hospital?"

'Dame I don't want to give her, her old ring because it might trigger her memories.' "Sakura… dear, it was late and you had taken them off to sleep. But you hit you head pretty hard on the T.V that we have hanging off the wall. I guess you hit it hard enough to loose you memory." Sasuke said calmly.

"Sakura we will be right back." Said Tsunade.

"Ok."

The five of them walked outside her door and all looked worried but one of them faked it.

"Lady Tsunade I don't think putting her with Sasuke is a good idea." Came Kakashi's worried voice.

"Why not? He loves her she had a huge crush on him when she was 12. He and Itachi look alike so we can pass the child as his. And he besides Itachi is the only ones who can really teach the child the ways of the sharingan. And what's done is done."

"I just don't think it's a good idea to tell her a lie. She should know the truth."

"When she gets her memories she will understand and I know she will thank us.

On the inside Sasuke was grinning wildly. 'Kakashi musty know the truth. He's probably the only one too.'

"Lady Tsunade I will need a ring for Sakura."

"Right I'll get right on that. Everyone else leave Sasuke and Sakura alone for now."

Sakura 

Sakura continued to stare out the window.

"Sakura as in the cheery blossom."

"_How is it that I keep running into you?"_

"_Maybe its just fate." Said a man with long raven colored hair and black charcoal eyes._

_He wore a black cloak with red clouds. It was open in the front and showed his navy blue pants and T-shirt. He was currently sitting on a bolder eating a dango._

"_Fate. Ha. It seems like you keep purposely funning into me."_

_He stood up and threw the stick on the floor. He strolled up to her and twirled some of her hair in his fingers._

"_Maybe I am my dear sweet Cheery Blossom. … Now what kind of smart ass comment do you have for me?"_

"_Pick up you trash."_

"_What?"_

"_You littered."_

"_You definitely are different from other girl."_

"_Well if I wasn't I wouldn't be me now would I? Plus isn't that the reason you love me." She said wrapping her arms around his neck._

"_Of course."_

_He bent down and softly yet passionately pressed his lips against hers. He snaked his hands around her waist and pulled her tightly against him. When they pulled apart she gave a soft sigh and leaned her head against his chest._

"_You know you've fallen for a 17 year old." _(I know I said she was 15 in the beginning but scratch that. She's 19. I mean what 15-year-old gets married and has a baby.)

"_You know you have fallen for a 24 year old."_

"_Of course. I love you Ita-_

Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts when she was tapped on the shoulder.

"Huh? She said swirling around.

"Are you alright my love? I've been trying to get your attention for some time now."

"Hai (SP) … Sasuke how old am I?"

"Your 19."

"Who was I dating at age 17?"

"Me."

"But from what I'm remembering you look different."

"Yes I cut my hair and got rid of those annoying scars on my face."

"So if that was you why was I gonna call you Ita something?"

"Itasamaru. (I don't know if it's really a name.) It's a nickname you gave me."

"Oh."

"Come on lets get you home. We have a lot to do to the home. No one has been there for years."

"Huh?"

"Oh. Umm. We are just moving back into the Uchiha residence."

"Oh. Sorry I don't remember."

"It's ok."

The two were walking threw the street with the morning sun shining down on them and the birds were chirping.

"Sasuke-Kun?"

"Hn."

"What was our wedding like?"

"Oh. Uhh."

"Billboard-Brow!" Ino yelled running out of her family flower shop.

Ino grabbed onto her hands and then pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you alright." She said as she stood back and looked at her.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?"

"Sakura this is Ino. Your best friend."

Ino squinted her eyes.

Sasuke! Your ba-"

"Yes I came home from my mission unharmed. I made shure to come home safely to my wife." He said draping an arm around Sakura's shoulders.

"W-Wi-Wife? What?"

"Ino me and sakura have to go. Maybe you should go get all of Sakura's normal friends and go talk to lady Tsunade."

"Um. Ok."

Ino ran back into the shop and yelled something to her mother. Sakura watched as Ino speed off in another direction.

**Itachi**

Itachi returned to his room after having breakfast. He slumped down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He sighed and somehow caught Sakura's sent. It was all over his bed. He laid on his Sid a berried his face in the pillow that she used. Taking in her sent he felt his mind drifting.

Itachi sat there in the rain. But he sat on a tree branch and was being protected from the rain and the mud below. He somehow made his way to the quart yard of Konaha.

_It was his 21__st__ birthday, and little did he know he would be receiving the best gift. He let his eyelids fall and comfortably leaned back into the tree and listened to the rain. He always enjoyed the rain. It was always so calm and peaceful. He also thought that when he would stand in the middle of it. It would wash all his sins away._

_His eyes quickly flew open when he heard footsteps and soon after a twig snapped._

'_What a pathetic Ninja.' He thought to himself._

_He knew the person was a ninja because he could sense its chakra. He looked down to see a young girl that looked about the age of 13. He watched as the girl slowly walked threw the rain and past underneath him._

'_So she's not here for me.'_

_The girl had short pink hair and from what he could tell from before she had green eyes. He watched as she stopped in front of two tombstones. She fell to her knees in a puddle of mud and began to cry into her hands._

_He jumped down from his tree and walked up behind her quietly. He looked at the stones to see Mr. And Mrs. Haruno. The date showed that they died just a few days ago. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard her sneeze. He took of his cloak and placed it over the shivering girl._

"_Huh?"_

_She shot her head up and looked up at him with hurtful and dying green eyes. He could tell with just one look that this girl was suffering way more that she should be. He believed that no one should ever have to suffer this much. Especially when they were still pretty young. He saw her eyes change slightly they all of a sudden had hope in them._

"_Sasuke-Kun?" She said in a low yet hopeful voice._

"_No." He answered simply._

_He saw that with just that little answer all hope in her died. She began to cry again. Getting frustrated with getting wet but not wanting to leave the girl he made his diction. He gently picked her up bridal style and quickly got back in the big tree._

_He leaned back against the tree and looked down at the girl in his arms. He watched as her eyelids started to drop. He figured that she hadn't been sleeping and watched as her head finally fell into his chest._

_With one hand he made shure that his cloak that now had some mud on the bottom and some on the inside covered her complexly. He didn't really mind as long as she was comfortable. He had to admit to himself that the girl was quite pretty and that he did feel sorry for her. He also wondered how much better she would look it she had longer hair. And that was another thing he had to admit. He loved girls with long hair._

_It seemed like hours and it was hours. It was now 9 at night and they crossed paths at 2 in the afternoon. He was surprised that no one had come looking for her yet. He looked down at her now completely dry face only to see that her eyes began to open._

_She looked up at hi with the same eyes as before._

"_Thank you." She said softly._

"_You trust an enemy to easily. You know I could have killed you."_

"_I don't care anymore. I'm just and ugly girl with a huge forehead and stupid color hair. Just a girl who's useless, a nuisance, annoying, and just cant do anything for herself or for others. I thought becoming a medic I would be able to do something more. But I could even heal my mothers wound. It's just like everyone says I'm pathetic."_

"_I don't think you look that bad. In fact I think you would look better with long hair. And I like your forehead and the color of your hair."_

"_You're just saying that."_

"_Not really. Well what about you father? It says they died on the same day."_

"_Yes. Well all I wanted was my parent's happiness. But when my mother died my father couldn't handle it. You know what its late I should get home."_

_Itachi understood she was trying to avoid the subject and picked her up. He jumped down on the grown and sat he down as well. He took his cloak from her and watched as she began walking away. Suddenly she stopped and didn't bother turning around._

"_Thank you Itachi-San. You know before this I only though of you as a murderous bastered and I hated you. But now I see that what I heard about you isn't entirely the truth. … It's not like it maters but my name is sakura. Haruno Sakura."_

_He stood there for a minuet and let her walk a little further._

"_Sakura."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I'll see you again soon."_

_With that he disappeared from her sight. He was up in another tree and watched as she quickly turned around to try and ketch him. She had a slight smile on her face and he was satisfied with his work._

Itachi was taken out of his daydream when there was a light knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door creaked open and in walked Deidara.

**Kisame**

Kisame was sitting outside and leaning against one of the walls of the house. He was enjoying a peaceful moment looking out at the scenery. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Hidan and Sasori rounding the corner.

"Hay Kisame." Said Sasori

"Hay."

The two walked up to him and took a seat. After a few minuets of silence someone decided to talk.

"Hay Kisame?"

"What?"

"Why did you start calling Princess fucking Kitten?"

"Because the first time I met her she was feisty. She was only 15 too."

_Kisame was sitting in a tree as board as hell._

"_Hay Itachi-san what are we doing here anyways?"_

"_Were waiting for someone."_

"_Who's worth waiting for if its not someone were going to kill?"_

"_Her." Itachi said as he pointed to a girl that was walking down the path._

_It was obvious that she wasn't paying much attention. And that she was tiredly making her way home from some kind of mission. Kisame jumped down next to Itachi and took a few paces forward. He stopped in the middle of her path._

_Once she was close she saw his feet in her view. She brought her head up and met with his eyes. He leaned his head down and brought one had to hi chin as he examined her. He noticed that her eyes were holding pain and sorrow._

"_This pathetic looking girl is worth waiting for? What's with the hair and the big forehead?"_

_He saw her eyes change from tired and painful to anger._

"_I could say the same about your hair!" She said and brought her hand back._

_He didn't even bother moving. He was to surprised with her quick change in attitude. He stood there as her fist contacted with his face. He flew threw one tree braking it in half and hit the next tree pretty hard._

"_Maybe she's not that pathetic." He said rubbing his head._

_He looked up to see her with her hands on her hips. She still had anger in her eyes but it quickly softened and went to a little less painful look when she laid eyes on Itachi._

"_Itachi-kun." She said and ran up to him._

"_Feisty at one point and then a gentle little thing that needs protection the next. She's just like a little kitten." He said to himself._

"At that time apparently Sakura was going threw some really tuff times. And then her and Itachi weren't an item yet. I guess he felt like he needed to help her. Maybe there was something in her that he related to. But from that moment on I decided to call her kitten."

"So you got done in by a 15 year old?" Asked Hidan.

"Well its not like I was allowed to touch her. Itachi made that clear before just by looking at me."

"Oh."

"You said she was going threw difficult times. What happen?" Asked the fatherly Sasori.

"Oh I don't really know. I don't think even Itachi knows the whole story. All I know is the first time Itachi actually came in contact with her was a few days after her parent's death. She was 13 at that time I believe."

**Ino**

Ino stood in the Hokage office. Waiting for her next mission.

"Ino I have a special mission for you. It's been two months since sakura lost her memories. I want you to take her to her parents grave to see if it will trigger anything."

"Lady Tsunade what did happen to her parents?"

"No one but Sakura knows. And she refuses to talk about it. It's a subject she's always been troubled with. So I think that it might just do something for her. Maybe it will trigger some good times of when she was a kid."

"Oh."

"By the way how are the two of you? Are things going back to normal?"

"Well sorta. Her original personality is starting to come out again. But I don't think it will ever be normal until she remembers everything."

"I figured as much. Well get going. You're dismissed."

Ino bowed her head and walked out of the room. She trucked her way to the Uchiha residence. She knocked on the front door and then made her way inside. She looked ahead to see Sakura poke her head out the kitchen.

"Hay girl you busy?"

"Not really. Just finishing up some dishes. And Sasuke's on a mission. Why? What's up?"

"I want to take you somewhere."

"Alright let me clean up."

* * *

_Well I promised I'd give thanks to all the newer people so here I go. And __**9**__ review please._

_1. Satan's Little Girl_

_2. Frog-Wallet_

_3. aznkitty180_

_4. madjane_

_5. AkatsukiSakura73_

_6. Mrs.UchihaItachi-hime_

_7. samurifox25_

_8. krazykoreangurl_

_Well I hope u like the story so far please leave me a comment on what u think and I'll give u a thanks at the end of the next chapter. Peace. Oh and if I forgot to give u a thank you at the end of this chap just let me know and I'll say something at the end of the next chap k. Well thanks for reading c u next time._

_**Oh and sorry for spelling. I suck at it ok.**_


	10. Untold Secret ch9

_Well I'm still looking for people to draw some pics for me. They'll be much apritated. I need at least 10 reviews to continue. I know it sounds like I'm a total bitch or what ever. But I just think its cool you know 10__th__ entry 10 reviews. Yeah I know I'm weird. Lol. So anyways I hope you enjoy the story._

_All characters don't belong to me_

_Also I just want to say that I love reading all your comments. There soo funny I really enjoy them and appreciate them.

* * *

_

**Ch. 9**

**Sakura **

Sakura and Ino where walking threw some trees and having small conversations on their way.

A young girl with pink hair stood in front of a man with brown hair and green eyes.

"_Daddy I'm sorry." She said threw sobs._

"_That doesn't undue what you have done." He said and then slapped her across the face making her cheek turn a soft pink._

"_But I didn't mean to daddy."_

Sakura shook her head to get the disturbing image out of her head. She continued to walk along side Ino and was wondering where they were going

A woman with brown hair stood in front of a little girl with pink hair. The little girl clenched onto her mothers pant leg as she bickered with the man.

"_That child is a disgrace to this family!" He said pointing to the little girl._

"_Don't say such a thing."_

"_If she wants to make me proud of her she'll become a great kunoichi."_

_Tears ran down ran down the young girls cheeks._

"_B-But I-I don't wonna be a n-ninja. I don't want t-to k-kill."_

"_Then I will never call you my daughter."_

'What is going on?' Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura at the age of 10 stood before her father.

"_So dad what do you think? I got the second best score in the class on this test. And I have the best chakra control." She said very proud of herself._

"_Its not good enough."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Do better on your tests. And become top of the class."_

"_The top is Uchiha Sasuke. No ones able to ever beat him."_

"_I don't care. Do better. Or you will always be a disgrace to me."_

"_Yes father."_

She saw out of the corner of her eyes that Ino stopped walking.

"Hay what's going on? Where are we?"

"Just walk forward to those grave stones. You'll understand."

Sakura had a confused look on her face but still did what she was told. She walked up to the fist one. She saw it was for someone named Tenso. She passed a few more and didn't know any of them as well.

Sakura came home from one of her missions and there was her dad waiting for her.

"_So? Were you able to do something?"_

"_Well I protected Tazuna."_

"_So you did nothing. Your worthless."_

"_Well I-I. I tried doing something."_

"_But you failed didn't you."_

"_Well I did better then Naruto at the tree climbing exercise. I even did better then Sasuke."_

"_And in the mission?"_

"_N-nothing."_

"_That's what I thought. You're just a nuisance."_

She stopped in her tracks when two of the stones said the name Haruno. Her hands began to shake and she felt her knees getting week. She fell to the floor and placed one hand on top of her mother gravestone.

Sakura and her parents stood in the living room.

"So you're a medic now?"

"Yes father."

"So you rather be a medic. Instead of one day being an Anbu?"

"I just think I can be more of use to people if I am a medic."

"Really?"

He turned around and walked up to the wall. He took down a sheathed kanta and walked back up next to her mother.

"So you think being a medic is better?" He said and unsheathed the sword.

"Yes. For me it is."

He took the kanta a plunged it into her mother's stomach. She leaned over and blood came dripping from her mouth and wound. He yanked out the kanta and let his wife hit the floor.

"Mom!" Sakura yelled and ran up to her.

She placed her hands on her mother's stomach and had green chakra come from them.

"So tell. Me do you still think being a medic is better?"

Sakura tried her best to heal the wound but she felt her mother's life slipping quickly away. She looked up to her father with tears in her eyes.

"Why? Why would you do such a thing?"

"To teach you a lesson. I f you were working to become an Anbu you would have been able to stop me. Instead you let your mother feel the pain and then failed to save her life. Pathetic."

Sakura had tears flowing down her face. She hugged her dead mothers body to her and became covered in her blood. Her father turned around and began cleaning off the kanta with a rag.

"I always wanted to make you proud of me. I always wanted to make you happy. I became a kunoichi for you. I killed for you. I'm done with you father. I don't want your approval anymore." She said threw sobs and anger.

He turned around to see her standing up with a kunai in hand.

"You always put me down. I'm never good enough for you. And now you've taken my mothers life. People say that missing nin's are monsters. People like Itachi are monsters. But they're nowhere close to where you are. Their ordinary people compared to you."

"How could you say such a thing to your own father?"

"How could you do and say anything you've said to your own daughter."

She ran up to him and stuck the kunai in his throat. Blood squirted out and landed onto her face and his body hit the floor in the same way as her mothers. She sat herself against the wall and waited.

Hours latter someone knocked on her door but she refused to move. She heard the knock again only louder this time. She then heard a muffled voice.

"Sakura its Kakashi. I know you're in there."

A few seconds went by and then he knocked again.

"Sakura I'm gonna come in now."

Sakura made no attempts to move. She watched as the door slowly opened and Kakashi popped his head threw. He had a grin on witch he always closes his eyes while doing so.

"Sakura your late for are little sparing ma-"

He stopped when he opened his eye to see the sight in front of him. He saw her mother's body with blood all around her and a large wound on her stomach. The eyes were still open and had nothing in them. They were just two empty holes.

He then looked at the father to see the kunai in his throat and the kanta that was partly covered in blood in his hands. Blood was puddle all around him and his eyes where partly closed. They had the same look as her mother.

He looked in between the two to see Sakura against the wall covered in their blood. He looked at her face to see blood dripping down it and covering a great deal of her face. She looked at him with pain and Missouri in her eyes.

She stared down at her hands and they began to shake wildly.

"Kakashi. …I … I couldn't do anything … again." She said with fright.

This was different for. Yes she has been scared before. But this was different. She was terrified. Her pupils got large and she grabbed onto her head pulling her hair in the process.

"AAAHHH."

Kakashi quickly made his way to her and pulled her into a tight hug. After the scream many ninja barged into the house. Some she didn't know and some were her friends like Neji, Lee, Tenten, and Gai.

Sakura griped her bloody hands into the clothing on Kakashi's back and cried on his shoulder. She had her eyes open wide and was staring at her mother's dead body. She saw Gai walk up to the body and closed the eyes. She watched as he did the same to her fathers.

Shortly after Tsunade, Sichuan, and her pig Tonton pushed their way threw the crowd.

Sakura had tears running down her face as she remembered the day perfectly.

**Ino**

Ino stood in Sakura room. After visiting the graves. It seemed that she had gone into some kind of shock. She ended up picking up her best friend and bringing her home. Sakura was now sleeping so Ino decided that it would be all right to go and leave her report with Tsunade.

She quickly got there and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

She walked inside, closed the door behind her, and waited for Tsunade to be done with the current paper work.

"So?" She asked looking up.

"I don't think it brought back happy memories."

"But it still brought back something?"

"I think it was the day of their deaths. She kept saying 'mom I'm sorry. I 'm so sorry.' I wonder what exactly happened. Do you know Lady Tsunade?"

"Yes but Its not my place to tell you without good reasons."

"Oh alright."

**Itachi**

Itachi was standing in front of a river when he sensed someone familiar coming near.

"So have you finally come to kill me? … Little Brother."

Sasuke jumped down from a tree and eyed his brother.

"I guess you could say that. But not really."

"What? You're not going to attack me?"

"No instead I rather talk about Sakura."

Itachi stiffened at his words.

"Now why would you want to talk about her?"

"Well big brother you missed our wedding we had last month."

"Your wedding?" He said, as his eyes were large but still acted cool and collected.

"Yes it seems like she was using you all along to get to me. Oh yeah and she's giving birth to my child sometime in the next few months. Come to think about it they think she will give birth on your birthday."

Inside his cloak Itachi was clenching and unclenching his fist. He was trying to keep his composure. But it obviously wasn't working because he didn't even notice when Kisame came to stand next to him.

"So what have you done with Kitten?" He said a bit bitter.

"Nothing besides give her everything she deservers unlike Itachi here."

With that said Sasuke disappeared and Itachi was about to loose it. Angrily he made his way back to the head quarters with Kisame close behind. When they walked in Itachi slammed the door behind him. Witch made a few members jump.

"Hay Itachi what happen un?"

Everyone gathered into the living room but Itachi walked by and into his room.

**Kisame**

"Hay Kisame what the fuck happen?"

"Well if I heard correctly Sakura married Sasuke and the child is his. It's being delivered on Itachi's birthday. But I don't believe it. Something sounds fishy about it."

"It kind of dose sound strange un. Sakura was in love with Itachi. She wouldn't just leave him like that un."

"You've got a point maybe we should stop by."

"We don't have time. We have to go get the other jinjurikin (SP?)" Said Pein.

"What about Itachi? You know he'll go sooner or later."

"Yeah I know he'll probably go when her calms down. Actually I want Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori. You guys look after him by going with him. Sakura was close to you three anyways. It might make things a little easier. Also don't let Itachi kill any Konaha nin's out of anger."

"Can do."

**Itachi**

Itachi slumped down onto his bed and pulled out his book. He tried reading but it just wasn't working. He was too mad to read.

'How could she? I thought she love me. I… I love her.'

Itachi ran his hands threw his hair in frustration. He sill had his head in his hands when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

He looked out of the corner of his eyes to see Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori walk in.

"Hay Itachi leader gave us the ok to go see Sakura."

"I don't care."

"Come on Itachi lets just hear Sakura's side first un. I mean that's messed up if we don't hear her out. What if there a reason behind it all un."

"Hn."

"So we gonna go? I wonna see how my little girl is doing any ways."

"We'll go if we have Itachi or not. I wonna see Kitten too."

"Agreed un."

**Sakura**

Sakura sat up in bed and ran her fingers threw her hair. She let out a large sigh and then looked around the room.

'I guess Ino brought me home.'

She stood up and opened the top drawer of the side table. She went in there to get out her book but it was the wrong side table. She was about to close it when she saw something reflect off the light. She reached to the back of the drawer and pulled out two rings.

One was a pink diamond with 4 green sapphires surrounding it. The other was also pink but it had the word cherry written on it.

"I usually forcibly take what ever I want. But in this situation I cant. So I'm asking you. I'm begging you. Become my wife and I your husband. Sakura my love will you please marry me?"

_Sakura took her eyes from Itachi to the ring and back to Itachi._

"_I- Uhh- Nnn- I-"_

_She continued to look back and forth between Itachi and the ring._

"_I don't know what to say."_

"_I want you to say yes."_

"Th-that's what I'm trying to say."

"I'm home." Came Sasuke's voice.

She quickly closed the drawer and stuffed the rings in her pocket. She turned in time to see Sasuke entered the room.

"Hay how was your mission?"

"Successful."

She walked past him and was about to leave the room but stopped when he said her name. She turned around and watched him open the drawer. He turned back around and looked her in the eyes.

"Give them back." He said sternly.

"Their mine aren't they?" She said in a quiet soft voice.

"Sakura."

"If they're not mine then whose are they? What aren't you telling me Sasuke?"

"I've told you everything."

"Then why cant you tell me what are wedding day was like? Why cant you tell me what it was like when you proposed to me? Why do I always see someone else? Someone that I was in love with. Something isn't right. You're not telling me something. You're not telling me who I really am. Are you?"

"Sakura I'll ask one more time. Give them back or get out of this house for the night." He said just as demanding.

Sakura turned her back and walked out the room. She continued to walk out the door even when he yelled her name. When she was a good distance away from any homes a figure jumped down in front of her.

"Who are you?" She said in a bit angered voice. "And what do you want?"

* * *

_Well I promised I'd give thanks to all the newer people so here I go. And __**9**__ review please._

_1. krazykoreangurl_

_2. AkatsukiSakura73_

_3. Dreamergirl92813_

_4. Frog-Wallet_

_5. AkatsukiSakura73_

_6. Aoi Hana9_

_7. 'Oyukki'_

_8. Humming LadyBug_

_9. mangafilipina_

_10. aznkitty180_

_11. susy_

_Well I hope u like the story so far please leave me a comment on what u think and I'll give u a thanks at the end of the next chapter. Peace. Oh and if I forgot to give u a thank you at the end of this chap just let me know and I'll say something at the end of the next chap k. Well thanks for reading c u next time._

_**Oh and sorry for spelling. I suck at it ok.**_


	11. sorry everyone

Ok I know I said I would have the next chapter after 10 reviews and I'm working on it. ... Sorta. I didn't work on it all weekend. I was so busy. Well any ways id like to post this for all of you. Cuz I know your dying to know what happens next. But first I have a few thank yous to do.

Dreamergirl92813

xX.LuvCullenBoys.Xx

AkatsukiSakura73

UchihaItachi-hime

sessyrin700

kyo12591

LoveIsMyHate

Kiki

Heart-of-halloween

aznkitty180

Shashuko the Paisley Maiden

Starfireyumiabi

XiAoXi'i'-cHerRyBloSom-'

Pink Blossom Princess

SasukeSakuraxXXxItachiSakura

Ok got that all done. I'm sorry if I missed you. And if I did send me a comment and I'll say something at the end of the next one. Ok.

Alright bye…

…

…

…

…

What are you still doing here? I said bye.

Itachi: Steph …(cough) you were going to show them a preview.

Me: Oh yeah! My bad.

Itachi: Idiot. Sorry bout her guys. She can be a bit brain less.

Me: Lire lire pant on fire!

Itachi: Stephanie you 17teen not 5.

Me: Sooooooooo.

Ok ok. Sorry I just had to add my stupid comedian side. Witch sucks might I add. HeHe

First off these are some pics for other chapters. well i hope all the links work if they dont just go to my DA and the pics will be in my gallary.

Ch.2

http://sadie10181990. is a picture that this person did for me.

http://tobitkiwi. find this all on my DA witch is.

http://sadie10181990. moment you've all been waiting for. I don't know what chapter this is going to be in. But its shure to happen.

http://sadie10181990. hoped that worked. And if this didnt work the art work is called

A Moment of Peace if you go to my main page the link to my DA is there.

Im sooo sorry if these links didnt work.

I hope you guys like it. And I'm sorry I don't have another chapter up yet. I'll get it up shortly. Hopefully. HeHe. Well see you then. Or I'll see you if you leave a comment. Maybe just one will be good. Cuz then I'll be at 60 exact. LoL. I have weird humor. … And I just realized I'm rambling. … Again.(sweet drops.) Ok bye!

Ok I'm pritty shure none of that worked. so the main thing i want you to go to is

typ all this in the bar above just no spaces ok

http:// sadie10181990 .deviantart .com/art/ A-moment-of-peace-75275879

ok all that just delet the spaces between.

sorry the thing is being completly gay.


	12. Remember ch10

_Well I'm still looking for people to draw some pics for me. They'll be much appreciated. And I'll put them for everyone to see. Unless you don't want them to be seen. lol_

_Ok so if we could can we make it where I have 75 reviews overall please. That means 12 reviews please. Thank you._

_All characters don't belong to me_

_Also I just want to say that I love reading all your comments. There soo funny I really enjoy them and appreciate them._

_And if you're interested you can go to my main page and there will be the links for the pics. And get this they work. lol_

* * *

**Ch. 10**

** Sasuke**

'God that dame women. What is wrong with her?' Sasuke thought as he paced around his room.

Finally settling down he laid down he shut the drawer and laid down on the bed.

**Sakura**

"I said what do you want?" Sakura commanded to the dark figure.

"Kukuku."

Sakura was grabbed by the arm and spun around. When she tried to yell for help a hand with a cloth was placed over her mouth. She bit down but the person behind her made no movement. She felt her consciousness slipping away and she was then picked up.

"Kukuku. Lets go." Said the figure to another that had jumped down.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke walked out of the room and into the main room wanting to get something to drink.

"What are you doing here?" He asked the person behind him.

"Where's Sakura?"

"Probably at her friend Ino's."

"You don't know un?" Deidara said stepping out in front of him.

"I kicked her out for the night."

Kisame came from his right and pined him against the wall. Sasori still leaned again the wall only two inches away.

"What did you do to my little girl?" He said calmly looking off in another direction.

"What makes you think I did anything?"

"Like kitten would marry the likes of you."

"And like she would marry Itachi." Sasuke said his name with venom.

Everyone stopped and looked around the room. There was a new chakra in the house. Kisame let go of Sasuke and they al stood together. The moonlight shined off of glass and out stepped Kabuto.

"Looking for your lost Kitten Kisame."

"What do you know? How are you still alive?"

"I know where she is. Lord Orochimaru will restore her memory but will be forced to work for us.

Kabuto vanished and left the five alone.

"What dose he mean restore?" Itachi asked turning to Sasuke.

"Simple. I took away her memories so she would be mine."

"You Bastered!" Yelled Sasori and hit him in the face.

In frustration Itachi left the house soon to be followed by the other three.

**Pein**

Tobi sat in the middle of the living room floor as Pein lounged on the couch. Trobi watched as the T.V. continually flashed to the next channel.

"Leader-sama? Can you go back?"

Pein stopped and looked at Tobi's upside down mask.

"Why?"

"Because that was Pokemon." He said turning around to face his leader.

"You said Pokemon right?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah! Then lets go back!"

"Really!"

"No. I was being sarcastic."

"Sarcastic?"

Pein slapped his forehead with his hand.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He mumbled and began flipping threw the channels again.

Both their attentions were drawn to the door as they heard the handle being turned. The two of them stood up as Itachi and the other three stumbled in.

"Well?" Asked Pein.

"Well at first her memory was taken from her un."

"Now it will be restored by Orochimaru."

"But she'll be forced to work for him."

Said each one excluding Itachi.

Every one stood in silence at Pein processed all the information and thought up of his next move.

"Looks like were forced to bring her home now."

Itachi stood there as if nothing important was happening while the other three and Tobi obviously looked happy.

"Hay Hidan I know you're up there! ... Were bringing her home!" Yelled Kisame.

Hidan's feat could be seen at the top of the stairs. He laid his head down and looked pretty hilarious.

"Where bringing home Princess?!"

Kakazu came out of the kitchen and had an apron on that didn't help keep the icing off of him.

"Money Bags is coming home?"

"Keep Fucking trying!" Yelled Hidan and then walked away.

Kakazu also retreated back into the kitchen.

"Huh?"

"He keeps trying to think of a nickname. All of them have to do with money. And now he's trying to make a cake."

Pein walked over and opened the swinging door for all of them to see.

"He actually spent money on a book to teach him how. And bought all the supplies."

All mouths hung open as they looked into the kitchen. There were dirty dishes pilled in the sink. There was a bunch of different tubs of frosting everywhere. And it wasn't just in the tubs. It was dripping off the counters and sliding down the walls.

They watched as Kakazu picked up a lopsided cake and threw it against the wall. The plate broke and the cake splattered everywhere. Pein quickly let the door close as pieces came flying at them.

"I'm just glad he took off his cloak."

"Why is he baking a cake?"

"Well apparently Sakura not being here hit him too."

"So he's making it for Sakura un?"

"Yup. And the four of you are tell me that Orochimaru and Kabuto are still alive."

"Yup."

**Sakura**

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. She found her head could easily move but nothing else would. From what she could tell she was laying on a soft bed in a small room. There was a dresser, a closet, and a window. She watched as the door slowly opened and two men walked in.

One was white skinned with long black hair and the other wore glasses and had gray hair.

"Orochimaru-sama she's awake." Said the gray harried one. "Is it time to restore her memory?"

"No. I decided to take a different approach. Instead of restoring it I took it completely. But she still has her skills."

Kabuto walked over to one side of the bed and injected something in her arm. She found her body a lot easier to move. She sat up and tried to give her thanks but nothing came out.

"Sakura. Do not try to speak. Nothing will come out no matter how hard you try."

"So Orochimaru-Sama you have made her into a dead soul?"

"Basically. She has no emotions. And she can move as she wishes. Now come Sakura."

Sakura came off the bed and she noticed that she was warring a gray like kimono that ended at her knees. It had slits on both sides that started at her hips and went all the way down. Around the waist she wore and purple rope like thing. Underneath she wore navy blue pants and black shoes that went up her calf. She noticed the symbol that was down in the front and wondered what it was.

"It's the sound symbol." Said Kabuto as if reading her mind.

She looked up at him and noticed Orochimaru exiting the room behind him. Kabuto followed her eyes and pushed her in front of him.

The three of them walked down a hall and passed prison cells. People inside would either walk to the bars or stay right where they were and have their eyes glued to her until she was out of sight.

She began to feel a bit discomfort so she stepped closer to Kabuto. He obviously noticed her discomfort and didn't blame her. So he pulled her close to him.

**Kakashi**

Kakashi's team stood in the Hokage office yet again hearing bad news.

"Sasuke you told me that Orochimaru was dead. And now your tell me that he's alive again."

"Yes lady Tsunade. That's correct."

"And your also telling me that he has sakura."

"Yes… Lady Tsunade."

"Why dose this keeps happening to Sakura-Chan?"

"Because she's the key to the Uchiha family."

Ino came threw the doors with her team closely behind.

"Well come in."

"I heard what you said. What do you mean she's the key?" Said Ino walking up to Sasuke

"So none of you knew about the betrayal she was committing."

"What?" Most of them asked in unison.

"She was never in danger when she was taken by Akatsuki."

"What makes you say that?" Asked Shikamaru.

"Because she was in love with Itachi."

"My student would not be so foolish."

"How do you think she has Itachi's child and no signs of rap?"

"But she did. From the week before."

"That wasn't Itachi's doing now was it Sasuke." Said Kakashi.

All eyes now turned to him.

'I'm sorry Sakura. I can't keep your promise anymore.'

"Sakura told me what happened before she left my house."

"And?"

"The one who raped her was Sasuke. And if Itachi loves her he wouldn't take her memory from her. Would he Sasuke?"

"I've heard enough. Take him to be questioned. And you why didn't you tell me this before."

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade. But I made a promise."

**Itachi**

Itachi as well as the rest of the Akatsuki headed to a destination where they thought they would find Orochimaru. Everyone was silent. They were close but had to stop abruptly when they felt chakra near.

"I guess he decided to meat us out here."

Orochimaru and Kabuto stepped out of the shadows and left a big gap between them. Shortly after Sakura filled that gap. She had on an emotionless face that looked like she didn't have a care in the world. While Orochimaru had a smirk on and Kabuto just pushed up his glasses.

"How are you still alive un?"

"A snake can shed its skin. And I just brought Kabuto-kun back to life."

They all continued to stare each other down but Itachi had his eyes looked on Sakura.

"Tell me Itachi what will it be like to have to kill someone you love. Kukuku."

"She wouldn't fight me."

"Oh yes that's right. You don't know. I decided not to give her memory back. Sakura. You will fight now."

Sakura nodded her head and lunged at Itachi. He easily dogged and ran towards Orochimaru. He pulled out his hidden kanta and was about to strike him when Sakura came in front. He stopped his motion and was not able to protect himself from the punch she delivered to his chest. He skidded to a stop as she slowly brought her head up to look at him. It was the same emotionless eyes. Nothing changed she didn't say anything. She just fought.

"Itachi it looks like she's only after you. Well take care of these guys."

Itachi nodded his head and took off in the trees. He looked behind him to see her right on his tail.

'Perfect.'

He continued to run until he felt they were a good distance away. He stopped and turned but she wasn't there. He looked up to see nothing and there was nothing behind him. He saw a flash of pink to his right. He turned in time to see her push off of the tree she was on with lots of chakra behind her. She came at him with high speeds and pulled out a kunai.

As quickly as he could he sheathed his sword and turned his sharingan on. He barley had enough time to get out of the way. She landed on the floor and pulled out a bunch more kunai. He dogged them all but one seemed to his some kind of wirer.

'A trap.'

He quickly got out of that spot but nothing came. He looked down out Sakura in confusement when another kunai grazed his back from behind.

'Dame. It was a decoy.'

He watched her carefully awaiting her next move. She ran up to the tree he was on and hit it to where it cracked in half. He jumped to the floor and turned to be met with a fist in his face.

'She's faster than before. What did he do to her?'

He quickly stood and avoided a kick that was aimed for his head. He watched as the earth around her shifted, crumbled, and moved. He watched as she pulled one of the kunais from a tree next to her. She slit her right palm and thumb. She threw the kunai back into the tree and placed her thumb on her opposite palm.

'Shit.'

Not knowing how to defend against it and not being able to attack he would try to dodge every single pedal. He watched as she pulled her hand off her arm and across her. Spinning around she sent the blossoms towards him. He wasn't able to doge all of them but none of them were deep or critical wounds.

He was starting to run out of energy and even though they were small wounds there was a lot of them. He was beginning to lose too much blood. He watched as she stood completely up and was getting ready to send more pedals towards him. She spun and the pedals were and inch away when they stopped and fell to the floor.

He looked over at her to see her griping her head. She had tears running down her pink eyes and was staring into his blood red eyes. She fell down to her knees and let out a blood-screeching scream. He ran up to her and pulled her into his chest. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the other Akatsuki members. They all had worried faces.

They looked around and were horrified by all the blood. Itachi felt a light push on his chest. He looked down at her to see her looking up at him with tears still falling down her cheeks. Understanding what she was trying to get at he jumped back to where the others stood and they all watched as she stood on her feet.

She brought her hand above her head and the blood seeped down off the trees. And some of the blood on Itachi ran down him and combined with the rest. It all sat in a deep puddle below her that completely engulfed her feet and up part of her calf. She flicked her wrist and it all rushed into her hand. When the last bit of blood entered her hand the closed it and sent green chakra to it.

When her eyes turned back to their regular green she took a few wobbly steps forward. Itachi made his way towards her and held her up. She looked all over his body to see the wounds she created. She immediately brought chakra to her hand and placed them on his wounds.

He kissed the top of her head as she worked. He couldn't care less about the wounds on his body. He was just glad that the deepest wound he had ever received was being healed. He was happy that he got his love back in his arms.

"I love you Sakura." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Itachi." She said and then kissed the nape of his neck.

**Kakashi**

Everyone from before minuses Sasuke stood in the Hokages office. A man from the prison cells busted into the room with heavy breathing.

"What happen?"

"Sasuke – He – Escaped." He said threw breaths.

* * *

_Well I promised I'd give thanks to all the newer people so here I go._

_1. Dark-Alora_

_2. XinnerXRaX who I forgot last time_

_3. Anksunamun-chan_

_4. ash220_

_5. Emo Vampire Princess Bella_

_6. Pink Blossom Princess_

_7. ShimaNie-chan_

_8. kakashipal_

_Well I hope u like the story so far please leave me a comment on what u think and I'll give u a thanks at the end of the next chapter. Peace. Oh and if I forgot to give u a thank you at the end of this chap just let me know and I'll say something at the end of the next chap k. Well thanks for reading c u next time._

_And remember 12 review so I can have 75 reviews. If I don't have them by the time I have the next chapter ready then that's ok. I'll still post it. lol. I don't want to be some kind of bitch. Lol_

_**Oh and sorry for spelling. I suck at it ok.**_


	13. A Life Ends as a New Beggins Ch 11

**Please read first**

Hay everyone what's up? It's been awhile. All right lets start this long apology.

I am sooooooo sorry. I really wasn't planning on this taking so long. I was planning on having this up really quick but… that ended up not happening. I hate making excuses but I have 2 for you.

#1

Ok first off I had finals 2 weeks ago. So I had to study a lot because if I didn't get an A on one of my test I would have failed the class. And my mom said if I failed she would take away all my art supplies and I wouldn't be able to come on DeviantART or FanFiction for like a year. And if she caught me uploading some thing in that time it would get deleted and my computer would be taken away completely. So I had to study big time. Luckily as you can tell I passed. YEAH! Ok so that first reason.

#2

Ok so I play volleyball and all and in the begging of my club season my team got dispersed. So I had to go find another club right. Well this last week I was practicing for my club and then my high school coach decides to of season practicing. So that's 4 hrs of practice 3 times a week. The other days only 1 hr. Well then my old club doesn't know I have a team and they felt bad. So they let me practice for free with them. So on the other 2 days I have another 2 hr practice. So I ether have 3 or 4 hrs of practice and that's with school on top of it. And on Mondays I have all 3 practices. That's 6 hrs of practice in one day. Isn't that a little crazy?

So those are my 2 reasons for this taking so long. I feel bad because I've been wanting to get this done. But then I can't even imagine how you guys feel. So again I'm sorry. And the next one hopefully won't take as long. Thank you all for being so patient with me and not sending me some message being all mad or telling me to hurry up or something.

Ok enjoy! Oh and can I get 16 reviews to make it 95 in all. Thank you.

* * *

**Ch. 11**

**Itachi**

Itachi laid Sakura on his bed. He took his hand to her face and brushed her hair out of the way. Kissing her forehead he pulled the covers over her sleeping form.

"So how do you think she got her memories back un?" Deidara asked as he sat down in the leather chair that was in the corner of the room.

Kisame who was leaning on the wall just shrugged hi shoulders. Sasori stood up from leaning on the bed railing and looked at Deidara.

"Its probably because Orochimaru is dead."

"But didn't Itachi's little brother take some of her memories too?" Asked Kisame.

"True but remember what Kabuto said. Orochimaru was going to restore her memory un."

"So he must have given it back but then took it back. And when he died they were brought back."

"That makes since."

Itachi ignored the three babbling fools and watched his goddess. He watched her chest rise and fall and then something hit him. He pulled out her left hand from under4 the covers and his heart tore a little more inside.

"Itachi."

He looked up from her hand to see Pein standing in the doorway.

"First all the blood and that look in her eyes?"

"It's her Kekkei Genkai."

"Oh?"

"Yes. She calls it the Cheery Blossom Dance. She turns her blood into blossoms and infuses her chakra. At that point it can cut anything. She dances within them and when they fall to the floor or finish the cut they turn back into her blood. Then you saw what happens next."

"So that's the Haruno Kekkei Genkai. And you got to live to speak of it."

"Twice."

Itachi looked back to her hand a rubbed her ring finger.

"When I proposed to her she showed it to me."

"That reminds me."

Itachi looked back to Pein to see him dig in is pocket ant walked towards him.

"Here." He said holding out his hand. "I found them with Orochimaru."

He opened his hand and four rings fell into Itachi's hand. He took two of the rings and placed them on her hand and placed the other two on the table. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Pein lean forward and place his hand on her forehead.

"It seems that she's coming down with a fever or something. Itachi make shure she gets plenty of sleep. The rest of you get out. Leave them alone."

Everyone stood up from where they were and left the room. Itachi looked back to Sakura and noticed the horrid cloths she was wearing. He gently pulled the covers off her and removed her top. Laying her back down he went to one of his drawers that held his old clothing. He pulled out the smallest set her could find.

He returned back to her side and carefully put on the shirt. He then striped her of her pants and replaced them with his own. He took the clothing and picked up the shoes she was wearing as well. He stepped outside the room to see Hidan coming down. He held out the articles in front of him and he got the message.

Itachi reentered the room and sat on the edge of the bed. He pulled of his cloak and shirt and threw them in the corner. He then tossed his shoes in the same corner. Once he lost his pants he crawled next to Sakura. He draped over them and not caring weather she was sick or not he pulled her close to him.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke stopped in the middle of a clearing. He found weapons in trees and all kinds of footprints on the floor. He walked deeper to find Kabuto once again dead body. As he continued to walk further he found many dead snakes and then finally Orochimaru's lifeless body lat at his feet. He noticed the many sets of footprints that went off in another direction. Following them he ended up in what appeared to be another battlefield. The trees were cut and some fallen and there was minimum amount of blood around the area.

**Sakura**

Sakura woke up to feel a worm body net to her. She turned into it and snuggled her nose in the crock of the neck.

"Good morning Love." Said a man.

She opened her eyes half way and stared into oxen colored eyes.

"I'm glad to have you home."

"Me too."

"How's the baby."

"Its good. I over heard them talking and at the time I didn't know who they were talking about. But now I know. Itachi this child is yours."

Itachi looked down at her with a smile growing on his face. He flipped them over and hovered above her. Bringing his head down he looked his lips with her. Pulling apart they breathed heavily and enjoyed there moment together.

"I love you Sakura."

"I lover you too Itachi."

The two climbed out of bed and headed to the living room. They saw Tobi jump of the couch and run into the kitchen. Deidara and Kisame went behind her and placed a hand on each shoulder. When they saw Hidan poked his head out the door everyone went into the kitchen and the two pushed her in the same direction.

"What are you two doing."

Once inside she saw Kakazu holding onto a cake with everyone behind him.

"Welcome home Sakura!" They all said happily.

She looked around the kitchen and then back at the cake.

"So where'd you steal the cake from?"

"I didn't steal it. I made it myself."

Sakura's jaw dropped open and watched as he placed the cake on the table. Everyone took a seat and Kakazu cut the cake. Itachi placed a slice in front of her and sat to her left with his own slice.

"Is it edible?" She asked poking it with her for.

She was about to take a bite when she felt a familiar presents. She looked to Itachi and it seemed that he felt it two. They looked around the room everyone laughing and having a good time. Sakura slowly stood up and was soon followed by Itachi.

The others noticed their strange behaviors and followed them out the front door. They watched as Sakura had a hand placed on her growing belly and Itachi stood in front of her protectively.

**Itachi**

"Come out little brother. Today will be your end."

Sasuke jumped down from a tree and stood before the two. Itachi felt sakura take a steep back. He turned his head a little to see her join with the others. He turned his full attention to Sasuke knowing that Sakura was safe.

"So today is my end. I think not. I will kill you Ni-san."

"My hate for you has grown greatly little brother. You will die a painful death."

"I will avenge them!"

"You have no one to avenge." Sakura said softly.

Every ones eyes but Itachi's went to Sakura. Sakura only stared at Sasuke.

"Itachi was saving your life by killing them. He never wanted to hurt you. He was always thinking about your well being."

"Stop lying for him Sakura. I told you that before. He's just a monster looking for power."

Pink electricity gathered in Sakura's foot and disappeared into the ground. Seconds later it shot up next to him leaving a hole in the ground.

"I told you to not call him that." She said with bright pink eyes.

She held onto her stomach and went to her knee. Sasori kneeled down and leaned her against him.

"I cant believe Orochimaru made a 2 to 3 month pregnant women fight."

Sasori held onto her as everyone focused on the fight that was about to start. Sasuke was growing tired of standing around.

He pulled out his Kanta and sent it towards Itachi. He easily dodged and a clone of him came from behind Sasuke. Sasuke hit it with his Kanta and it turned into crows. He ran towards the other Itachi and pierced his Kanta in his chest. Blood seeped from his mouth as Sasuke smirked an evil smirk and then his eyes grew big. He coughed out some blood. He looked down to see blood seeping down another Kanta in his stomach. The Itachi in front of him turned to crow.

The Kanta was pulled out quickly and Sasuke fell to the floor.

"Your still weak."

Itachi picked up his little brother and entered the house. Sasori helped Sakura up and she followed Itachi with everyone else behind her. Though no one continued to follow. Itachi felt Sakura close behind him as he went to a section that sakura had never been in. He opened a door and entered the dark room.

Sakura stood in the door way and watched Itachi set Sasuke in a corner of the cold empty room.

"I told you it would be painful. You will sit there and bleed to death."

Itachi began to walk out but stopped next to Sakura. He looked down at her and followed her movements. She walked up to the fallen Avenger and kneeled down.

"This all could have been avoided. You brought this upon yourself. I wont cry for you and I wont miss you. You have made it that way. By your actions and you dictions. No one in the world will morn for you." She whispered in his ear.

Sasuke slowly lifted his head and looked at her with half lidded eyes that held defeat.

"Just promise me a few things." He said weakly. "Promise my you will be happy and please forgive me."

"I will but forgiveness will take some time."

"One more thing. I'm not asking for you to morn but every year on the day of my death can you visit me."

"Of course. And I'll drag my family along. I may hate you now. But I will never forget you. I will always remember what we once had. That friendship we once shared."

Itachi wondered what the two were saying to each other. He watched as Sasuke's head fell back down and Sakura stood up. She walked over next to him and stopped.

"Good by. Uchiha Sasuke."

She walked in front of Itachi and he quietly shut and locked the door behind him.

"How long will you wait?"

"I'll check in the morning."

"Itachi. I want him berried here. Close to are home."

"Shure."

**Sakura**

Sakura slowly got out of bed and made her way to the widow. She looked out to see the three gravestones. All holding the names of her three best friends. She looked back to the bed to see her husband sound asleep. Placing a hand on her huge belly she made her way out of the room. She was halfway down the stairs when a hand helped her for support. She looked up to see Pein.

"Pein. What are you doing up?"

"I was about to ask you the same question. Isn't it early for a 9 mouth pregnant women to be traveling around by herself? You could give birth any moment now."

"I know. I just have to go see them."

"I'll join you."

"Ok."

The two walked outside and went into an area that held beautiful flowers. Sakura stood there as she watched Pein pick out her three favorite ones. He returned next to her and handed them over. They continued their walk to the stones and once there he helped her to get down on the floor.

She placed a flower in front of each stone and read the first ones name. Uchiha Itachi. She then looked at the other end one and tears began to build in her eyes. She read the name Hatake Kakashi. She then went to the middle one and the tears fell down her face. Bringing her hand up she trance the engraved lettering that read her best friends name.

**Itachi**

Itachi stared out the window and watched as his love fell to pieces. He put on his pants and shirt and left the room. Moments later he stood beside her. Sakura looked up at him with a glossy face. He kneeled down and held her in his arms. He watched out of the corner of his eye Pein disappear into the house.

"I'm sorry." He said softly

"Its ok. It's not your fault. Its no ones fault here. Akatsuki didn't kill him."

"I know. But he's still gone."

"I know. And he had so much to do. He was supposed to go far Itachi. He was … Uzumaki Naruto. The one to become the sixth Hokage."

"You know. He probably would have if it wasn't for that day."

"Yeah."

The two sat there for some time enjoying the peace when Sakura felt something terrible go wrong.

"Umm. Itachi."

"Yeah."

"My water just broke."

"What?" He said with bugged eyes.

"My water … it just broke." She looked up at him to see him just staring at her with a blank yet worried face. "Do you know what happens when a pregnant women's water brakes?"

"Umm."

"It mean I'm about to give birth!" She Yelled.

"I thought you said next week!"

"Yeah well the baby just said NOW! And I think IT GET TO CHOSE!"

"Right." He said and picked her up bridal style.

Running into the house he yelled at the top of his lungs. "**CODE RED!**"

He returned back into his room and laid her on the bed. Soon every Akatsuki member was up and out of bed standing in the very same room.

* * *

Ok so I'm sorry that this isn't very long but like I said before I have been very busy. I tried getting this up as soon as possible. Well I hope you liked it. And I think my next chapter might be the last chapter. **NOOOOOOO!** The end must not come. If it is then it will be long. Hopefully. Crossing fingers.

Ok 16 review please so I can have 95 in all.

And I want to say thank you very much to everyone and again that I'm sorry. It really helps when you get support comments and it definitely helps when you don't get angry ones.

Well again hoped you liked it.

_Well I promised I'd give thanks to all the newer people so here I go. I'm really sorry if I forgot you. If I do just let me know._

_1. XInnerXRaX_

_2. Pink Blossom Princess_

_3. Shashuko the Paisley Maiden_

_4. Mrs.UchihaItachi-hime_

_5. Aoi Hana9_

_6. LoveIsMyHate_

_7. SasukeSakuraxXXxItachiSakura_

_8. kyo12591_

_9. mangafilipina_

_10. katarwater_

_11. aznkitty180_

_12. AkatsukiSakura73_

_13. wingedangle152_

_14. kawaiipastrgirl_

_15. Emo Vampire Princess Bella_

_16. wickedqueen333_

_17. starfireyumiabi_

_18. ramenprincess_


	14. The End Ch 12

**OMG! I'm sooo sorry it took this long. I never meant for it to take so long. I just got caught up in life and _school _blaah. Well I really hope you enjoy this chapter. enjoy it as much as you can.**

**CH 12**

**Itachi**

Itachi stood in the corner of the room and watched as everyone quickly worked. Kisame walked up to him and started waving a hand in front of his face.

"Oi. Oi. Oi Itachi!"

"Huh?"

"Maybe you should go outside and take a breather. We'll take care of kitten."

"Y-Yeah o-ok."

He got off the wall and was about to leave when Tobi got pushed in front of him.

"Get the fuck out Tobi. You'll just get in the fucking way."

Tobi quickly scurried out of the room. Itachi slowly made his way down the stairs and outside. Outside was Tobi sitting cross-legged next to Zetsu who was leaning against a tree. He decided not to ask any questions and leaned against the house himself. He let out a large sigh and heard something break. He looked up to see a plate be thrown through the window. There was a cloud of smoke next to him. When it cleared he saw Pein wild-eyed. He looked over to Itachi and the back foreword.

"And I thought I was scary."

Pein was soon followed with Kakazu and Hidan. They both had the same look on there faces and again Itachi decided not to ask. After a few more yells of pain and anger and a few more crashes of being thrown out the window and contacting the floor they were joined with Kisame and Sasori. Both with a mortified look on their faces. Itachi looked up to see stick his head out the window.

"**One of you Ass holes gut up here and deliver this baby with me**!"

"_**Deidara get this thing out of me!**_"

He quickly went back into the room. Itachi closed his eyes and waited for the cries of his newborn baby. There was selects and no one moved, all holding their breaths. A faint noise was then heard. Everyone let out a large sigh as they listened to the Childs first cry. The door was kicked open and Deidara stood in the doorway. Everyone looked at him and once again had mortified looks. He had blood and other things on him that no one wanted to mention.

"I'm gonna go take a shower but know that you are all, **MOTHER FUCKING BITCHES AND COMPLETE ASS HOLES THAT SHOULD BURN IN HELL AFTER BEINING BITCH SLAPPED BY YOUR WHORE OF A MOTHER! YOU FUCKERS!** On the other hand Itachi you should go help your wife. She needs you."

Everyone stared at the empty space of where Deidara used to stand. Itachi blinked a few times then entered the house. He made his way up the stairs and pushed open the door to his room. There laid his beautiful wife with a wrapped up baby sleeping in her arms. He walked in and gently closed the door behind him. He placed his hand on the sleeping infants head and stared at it with a smile.

"What do you want to name him?"

"Him?"

"Yes him."

"How about Sazu?" He said and then kissed the top of her head as she started drifting into the land of dreams.

**Normal**

"Get back here you little Fuc-"

"Hidan." Itachi said calmly.

"Crap head!"

"Hidan."

"What?! I can't say crap? What the he- heck!" He said as he was chasing a little boy with raven colored hair and green eyes. "I swear you will be sacrificed one day!" He said coming to a stop."

"Sazu stop."

The young boy stopped in his tracks and the edge of the forest at his fathers command.

"Hay dad where are we going?"

Itachi stood next to his son and placed the Akatsuki hat on him.

"Konaha."

"What's that?"

"The place where me and your mother grew up."

"Then why didn't mom come with Sarina?"

"Because She's not old enough to go out of the safe grounds. When she's eight like you she can come out."

"Why?"

"Because you have to wear the Akatsuki cloak. Many people go after anyone who wears it and you have to have the skill to at least get away incase the two members with you cant help you."

"Oh. So in two years she can travel with us?"

"Yes."

"Why cant mom come with us?"

"Because she has to take care of you sister."

"Oh. So why are we going to Konaha?"

"Because your mother want you to meat your god mother."

"Is she Sarina's god Mother too?"

"No."

"God what the he- heck is this 20,000 Questions! How many Fuc- Freaken questions do you have! You see this is why I **HATE **kids! They always ask so many questions!"

"You hate me Hidan-San?" He said looking at him with big puppy dog eyes.

"Yes I do!" He said and then stalked off towards the village.

"He doesn't mean it."

"Huh?"

"He just doesn't want to look weak in front of me. Come on son lets get going."

"Ok."

The two of them made there way in and jumped into a tree. They tree hoped and building hoped until they stopped in a tree where they met up with Hidan.

"Is the right shop?"

"Yeah the Yakamaru flower shop."

"Alright Sazu give me you cloak and hat."

"Ok."

The young boy made quick work of the items and handed them to his father.

"Now go on and ask for Ino."

"Ok."

**Sazu**

Sazu jumped down out of the tree and made his way to the door. He pushed it open and was met with a cold breeze, the ring of a bell that hung above the door, and the smell of sweetness.

"Welcome." Said a women with a worm smile from behind the counter.

"He squinted his eyes and stared at her funny.

"Deidara-San why do you look more like a girl then usual?"

She quickly ran up to him and placed a hand over his mouth.

"Shh. You should watch what you say. Where is you father Sazu?"

"You know who I am?"

"Of course I do. I'm you God mother."

"Your Ino?"

"Yes. Boy are you cute."

"The door chimed and in walked Itachi and Hidan.

"Lets take this in the back."

She grabbed onto the child's hand and led the three into the back room. Once there the two took off their hats and sat down on a couch in the room. Hidan looked up and in the quick look violet clashed with blue. He quickly looked away and sighed a heavy sigh.

"So are you and Sakura fine with this. You really want to leave him here with me for a while."

"Yes we want him to be schooled here for at least a year to see where he stands."

"Ok. What so you have to say about this Sazu."

"They'll be wanting me to be a genuine before that years is up."

"Haha. Well you probably have you mothers smarts and your fathers skill so I think you might be right."

He put his hands behind his head and had a huge smile on his face.

"So its nice to see you again Hidan."

"Yeah." He said looking back at Ino.

"I'll be acting as you new boyfriend and this is my son since I'm the God father."

"Ok. You should know something though. To Konaha, Sakura is dead. She's known as a hero though. Her name is on the stone and everything. Everyone thinks she has something to do with Orochimaru's death. And that Sasuke was just lying about her connection with you."

"I figured as much. You kind of said something about it last time too. Well see you kid."

"Huh? You leaving already?"

"Yes I have some things to do."

Itachi got up and walked over to Sazu. He placed his hand on his head and ruffled it a little.

"Me or your mother will see you soon."

"Ok."

Itachi put his hat back on and walked out of the room.

"So Sazu lets go see the Hokage. And Hidan what name will you be going by."

"Ichimaru."

**Sakura**

Sakura sat in the grass against the house and watched Kisame playing with her daughter. The little pink haired chilled diapered.

"Hay Kisame un." Deidara said walking towards the house with Sasori by his side.

"What are you up to?"

"Playing with Sarina."

"Where I don't see her un?"

"Grandpa!" Yelled a voice from above.

Sasori looked up and didn't even have time to blink before her was tackled to the floor. Sakura chuckled lightly and saw the door open.

"Looks like Sarina is having a good time." Said Pein.

"Yeah."

"You can't catch me uncle!"

"Hay get over here!"

"Ahh!"

Sarina ran between Deidara's legs. He looked behind him to only see a budge under his cloak. He then looked up to see Kisame run past him and supposable running after her.

"Ha Ha Ha that's classic un!"

Sasori got up on one elbow and lifted the cloak and was once again tackled.

"Wrong war Kisame un!"

Kisame stopped mid step and turned to see Sasori getting up with Sarina in his arms.

"Hehe hi uncle!" She said waving a hand.

The three of them continued to the house and Kisame soon followed.

"Mommy!" She yelled and jumped out of Sasori's arms and ran to Sakura.

"Hello baby."

Sarina crawled into her lap and made herself comfortable.

"Mommy what was yours and daddy's wedding like un?"

"Well it was a time whe- Did you just say un?"

"Umm… No…"

"HaHa well any ways, it was a time when I was pregnant with your brother."

Sasori sat on one side of her as Deidara sat on the other. Kisame laid on the grass in front and Pein stayed in the door way. Sakura looked up to see Tobi sitting in a tree with his legs swinging underneath him.

_Sakura nervously taped her heals on the floor but stopped quickly when there was a nock on the door._

"_Its Sasori can I come in?"_

"_Yeah."_

_The door opened and he pulled in three people that were chained up with his chakra strings and their heads where covered._

"_Are they who I think they are?"_

"_Yup."_

_He pulled off the firs cover and revealed Ino. She stood there blinking and amazed. He then pulled off the other two and revealed Naruto and Kakashi._

"_S- Saku- Sakura-Chan! Your alive!"_

_Still chained Naruto turned around and quickly looked at Sasori._

"_So why did you capture us?"_

"_Because they know."_

"_Huh?"_

_The three of them looked at Sakura and were a bit confused. One why was she still alive and with Akatsuki. Two why was she dressed up in a beautiful whit dress._

"_They know that you three are my best friends and they wanted this day to be perfect for me. If you didn't know for a long period of my life I have been secretly in love with an Akatsuki member. I have been in love with Itachi. Today in fact is my wedding day."_

"_So we brought you Ino to be the bridesmaid."_

"_But I don't have a dress for her."_

"_And I don't have one3 with me."_

"_Its alright un." Deidara said walking in. "We already took care of it."_

_He went over to the closet and pulled out a pink and green dress. He then pulled out two tuxes._

"_Why don't you two come with me un. I mean no ones actually supposed to see the bride yet un."_

_Deidara walked out of the room and Naruto and Kakashi started to follow but stopped._

"_Aren't you supposed to leave too?" Naruto asked._

"_No because I play the roll of father."_

"_Oh."_

_The two then left and closed the door behind them._

"_So you are getting married and your pregnant?"_

"_Yes and Ino I want you to become the God Mother with Hidan as the God Father."_

"_Ok. Shure. … So I'm not going back to Konaha?"_

"_No you are we have plans for when the child is eight."_

"_Oh. All right then. Well I should probably get changed."_

"_The bathrooms right there." Sasori said pointing to a door._

_Sakura stood by Sasori arm in arm waiting for the music to begin._

"_Nervous?" He asked her._

"_Only a little."_

_The music began to play and the door opened. Sakura and Sasori walked in, in unison and made there way to the ultra. Sakura looked ahead and looked into Itachi's eyes. She looked next to him to see a cow mixed with a fish grinning at her. She smiled happily and looked to the firs row of seating on her side. There sat Naruto and Kakashi with smiles on their faces. She couldn't put her finger on it but something was different. She studied Kakashi closer and gasped._

_He sat there with no mask and nothing covering his eye. For the first time she saw his face. His stiff jaw, his pearly white teeth, and his perfect little nose. Next to him sat Deidara and then Hidan. Back at the ultra stood Ino with her long blond hair down and pined out of her face. Her blue eyes sparkling with overwhelming joy and happiness. And then stood Pein to swear her and Itachi in. Her eyes fell back on Itachi and finished her walk._

"It was a beautiful wedding and reception. We enjoyed ourselves very much that night."

Sakura stood on the steps of the house with her new husband by her side. She watched as her three best friends walked away from the house. None of them were prepared for what was to happen next. The sound of kunai ripping and slashing threw the air grabbed Sakura's attention. With quick movement she began to run down the steps.

"_**NARUTO!"**_

He turned his head to only see Sakura running towards him. He had his rensenga out and above him was Sasuke with hi chidori. He shook his and again saw Sakura running towards him in her wedding gown. He then felt pain run threw his body and the last thing he saw before hurling into blackness was Sakura, his best friend in the world.

"_**NARUTO!"**_

Manny Akatsuki members jumped to their feet when they heard her screams.

_Sakura looked towards Kakashi to see him protectively standing in front of Ino with kunai in his back. She continued to run towards then and saw his body slump forward onto Ino. Itachi was at Sakura's side as she hovered over Naruto's body. She fell to her knees and began to try and heal him._

"_**STOP! STOP COMING OUT! NARUTO! STAY WITH ME! NARUTO!"**_

_All the Akatsuki were by her side protectively and were looking around for the enemy._

"_It came from that way." Itachi said pointing in the direction._

_Kakazu, Tobi, and Zetsu went off as the others stayed behind. Sakura had tears rolling down her face as she tried to heal him. Out of the corner of her eye she was Ino doing the same with Kakashi._

_She saw her shake her head and Hidan's arms wrapped around her. Sakura began to cry more knowing that Kakashi was dead. The seven of them watched sakura as blood filled her hands and dress. They all knew that he was dead but sakura wouldn't believe it. She wouldn't allow herself to know that she lost him that she failed at saving his life. After everything that he had done for her, for every time that he saved her, she wouldn't believe that she couldn't save him._

_She was determined to save his life. She wanted all his dreams to come true. She continued to heal him as past memories with him passed through her mind. She continued even though it was to late._

"_**NARUTO! WAKE UP! NARUTO!"**_

Itachi placed his hand on her back and kneeled down.

"_Sakura he's gone. There's nothing you can do now." He said softly._

"_No! He's not dead! He's not!"_

_The others returned with minimal blood on them (non of their own) and watched the seen in front of them._

"_Sakura he's gone un." Deidara said getting on the other side of her._

_She seemed to just block them out because she continued to heal the lifeless body. Itachi and Deidara looked at each other and then back at Sakura. They each grabbed one of her arms and pulled her to her feet._

"_**NO! LET ME GO! HE'S NOT DEAD! HE'S NOT DEAD!" **__She screamed and started kicking her feet._

"_Forgive me kitten." Kisame said standing behind her. He brought his hand up as Itachi and Deidara continued to struggle and hit her in the back of the head knocking her out._

_Sakura awoke hours later in her nightgown and wet hair compressed to a worm body. She opened her eyes to see Itachi's face only inches away. A sweet smile was placed on her lips as she wiggled her way out of his arms. She walked to the window and immediately her smile was gone. Down below stood three gravestones and they were for people she used to call her team, her comrades and her friends. She jumped a little when she felt strong arms wrap around her._

"_I'm sorry." He whispered softly in her ear._

"_Ita-kun? Where's Ino?"_

"_She's with Hidan."_

"_But she's ok right?"_

"_Yeah. She's fine."_

"_I can't believe I'm the last one alive from team seven. I always thought I'd be the first to go."_

Sakura shock her head and get the memory to go away.

"Mommy isn't Naruto and Kakashi the ones that have their names on the stones over there. The ones you have us go to every once and a while."

"Yes baby it is."

Sakura looked up to see Itachi walking their way.

"Daddy's home!" Sarina said.

She jumped over Kisame and ran towards him. Kneeling down on one knee he held out his arms and embraced his little girl.

* * *

**OMG! I'm finally done. I finally finished this chapter, And this Story. I want to thank so many people. If your not interested in all the people then just skip it but there is more underneath it all ok so don't go away yet.**

**I'm soo sorry if I miss you or if I put your name down wrong but there are just sooo many people.**

**1. krazykoreangurl (first to comment) **

**2. 'Oyukki'**

**3. 'tite mion **

**4. AkatsukiSakura14**

**5. CeceUchiha **

**6. ColdAndDistant**

**7. Death Note Lover **

**8. DemonicAngelWolfPrincess**

**9. Dreamergirl92813 **

**10. Emo Vampire Princess Bella**

**11. KitsuneTenchi127 **

**12. Miloorangecatlover**

**13. Mrs. UchihaItachi-hime **

**14. Pink Blossom Princess**

**15. SASORISANGEL4219 **

**16. Shashuko the paisley Maiden**

**17. SasukeSakuraxXXxItachiSakura **

**18. SilverIceFox**

**19. TheFanFictionWhOre'- **

**20. Unknonchocolate**

**21. XinerXRaX **

**22. Zureidy**

**23. ashz20 **

**24. aznkitty180**

**25. booqotu **

**26. crazylovestory89**

**27. katarawater **

**28. Kyo12591**

**29. madjane **

**30. mangafilipina**

**31. miss nobody 11 **

**32. nav629**

**33. redomiB64187**

**34. Wicked queen 333**

**35. x.X.LuvCullenBoys.X.x**

**36. Anksunamun-chan**

**37. Aoi hanaa**

**38. Dark-Alora**

**39. Frog-wallet**

**40. Heart-broken-Doll**

**41.Kaqaiipastrygirl**

**42. XiAoXi's'-cHerRyBLosSom-'**

**43. aznangel101**

**44. kakashisasukelover1**

**45. sakurakickssasukesass**

**46. 247wannabeninja246**

**47. burnfire93**

**48. Kawwaii Yahiru**

**49. grim**

**50. AkatsukiSakura73**

**51. starfireyumiabi**

**52. LoveIsMyHate**

**53. Kakashispal**

**54. Kiki**

**55. Susy**

**56.samurifox25**

**57. Santa's Little Girl**

**58. Sakura girl**

**59. chibi diedara**

**60. XxAnime HokagexX**

**WOW! 60 people. Again sorry if I forgot you or put your name wrong.**

**Well any ways. I might end up doing a sequel if enough people ask for one. But I'm now gonna go focus on one of my Deisaku stories called The Love Testing Trip. And on another Itasaku story called Star Over. Well I hope you really enjoyed my story and leave a comment please. In that comment make shure you tell me if you want a sequel or not. ;D One thing is for shure I really enjoyed reading all your comments and actually getting into some pretty interesting conversations with people. I'm always here to talk if you ever want to. And I'm really going to miss you all and this story. Well bye. **


End file.
